Willow's whispers
by ScarlettScales
Summary: Born in one but sent to another. Willow grew up in a world of safety apart from the odd murder here and there on the streets of london. Though she always had a feeling something was amiss. How does she take the fact that her death, brings her new life? (Legolas/OC) The hobbit and then Lord of the the rings.
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts in a unusual way. It starts with a necklace, moonstone to be exact. Forged and cut on the day of a birth, two births actually. One belonged to the King of greenwood, his wife giving birth to a bouncing baby boy and the other belonged to a dear friend of his whose wife birthed a giggling baby girl. The prince, opening his eyes to stare with bright blue eyes; The girl opened hers to reveal emerald green eyes that held the shine of a million stars.

This had been when the moonstone was involved, Given to the baby girl by the king of greenwood as a symbol of betrothal. When she was older, she would wed his son; who better to trust than the daughter of the elf he was closest to?

But happiness was not to last. It had been on their travels around middle earth that they had been attacked by Orcs, Desperate to protect their only child; they sent her away, through time, through the stars and into a world where magic was deemed a mere illusion. Little Kaonnalia was safe in another land and the king and his son would not have known if it hadn't been for his wounded friend. Stumbling through greenwood with such a wound was a struggle but little Legola needed to know that he wouldn't see his friend for a long while to come.

Legolas was distraught at the news. Over the years since their birth, the two elven children were hardly ever apart. They played together and watched the guards train with a little mischievous twist to it. King Thranduil was just as upset, having watched the rest of his friends life drain away before his eyes pained him greatly; And the order was set. The guards were to keep an eye for Kaonnalia across the years to come, in case, just by chance- she might come wandering home.

Across the stars, Kaonnalia was asleep and found in the trunk of a willow tree. Abigail and Mason Bennett were taking a leisurely stroll when they came across the sleeping child, strange to see her abandoned in a tree that looked like it had a chunk blown out of it; they took the child in and cared for her, naming her Willow. And over the years, Willow took to the name and forgot about where she had come from; the only thing she had to remind her about any past life, was the moonstone necklace around her neck.

Willow was loved dearly, by the parents who found her and the two twin boys they had just been gifted with. The children get along famously and Willow loved them all, though of course sometimes they did annoy her to high heaven but she never stayed angry for long.

Then it came. When Willow was eighteen when she fell ill, a bruise on her arm that just would not heal; Paranoia set in and she was taken to the hospital. The news given was not what they wanted to hear, after Doctors analysed the test's they had done, they noticed something not right between Willow's red and white blood cells and she was diagnosed with Leukemia.

it was painful, the treatment, watching her hair fall out. It was her favourite thing about herself, the brown hair that came to her waist had been cut and now only just fell past her jaw line. Green eyes that once held stars were now dead, dull and blank. It pained everyone around her to see her this way, and she hardly ever smiled either.

Willow was dying and she knew it, her family and friends only continued to deny it and continued to think she would get better. Willow was 21 when she decided she wanted nothing more than to get out of the hospital. It was winter and cold but she couldn't get any colder than she already was. Clothes had been left for her and if she was going to die, she would die looking somewhat good.

Blue jeans and one red wooly long sleeved cropped shirt, around her neck still laid the moonstone necklace. Willow walked throughout the hospital, the nurses hardly paying attention since she wandered about all the time and none of them noticed her wandering through the exit.

The cold air bit at her pale skin, sunken eyes lifted a bit and the corners of her lips turned up a little; she hadn't been outside in show for quite the while. Despite the cold and lack of warm furry boots, Willow trailed further into the gardens of the hospital in the white snow.

She could feel herself slowing but she didn't stop. She wanted to be out here, she wanted to feel the bite of cold air and frozen water as it fell from the grey sky. Willow smiled at the feeling inside her, for once she didn't feel so upset or ill; it was just peaceful.

Willow wished she had her hair for the snow to fall on, but instead she wore a green wooly hat to cover the bald scalp that was her head. Willows knees then gave out, sending her to the 10 inches of snow under her, it was the largest amount of snow that england had ever had settled and many people were unable to leave the house.

Willows legs became numb, she started shivering but it wasn't anything she hated felt before. It was more the fact that she could feel herself slipping - and it wasn't because of the cold. Swaying back and forth for a couple of moments before the rest of her went tumbling to the snow, Willow closed her eyes and waited for the warm embrace of death.

She did not expect to open her eyes to a dark night sky.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she realised she was laying in grass and sat up. Looking around her at the vast green field with various doors in the hills, she opened her mouth to call out but instead closed it in better judgement that maybe - just maybe- there might be unfriendly beings about. Night time was not the time for adventures in a strange land you just woke up in.

So instead she got to her feet, realising she was somewhat taller than before and looking down to see she was still wearing her jeans and wooly cropped shirt; pawing at her forehead and she felt the hat present, though it did feel a little heavy. Then, Willow started her confused wander through the land, it was as though something was calling her somewhere; drawing her in.

Willow stopped when she came to a certain door. The light on inside and it looked like something was going on, against the better judgement, Willow waltzed up and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments, glad that she always wore a sports bra in case she needed to run, and prepared to turn away, until it opened.

What greeted her was a small man, large hairy feet but an overall kind face and he looked just as confused as she did.

''Hello''

* * *

 **Another story by me. A better legolas one than a previous one i had written. XD hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

''He..llo?'' The small man with hairy feet replied to her, both just as confused as the other.

''I-i'm sorry but...I don't seem to recognise where I am'' Willow spoke with heavy confusion, the little man seemed to pick up on it fairly quick though she could see he was already very annoyed.

''Bilbo!'' An old voice called from inside the tiny house. ''Let our dear guest in, I have been expecting her for some time'' This confused Willow greatly, warily stepping inside the small home and ducking slightly to fit. she kept wondering just how she was expected when she herself did not know she was coming.

She followed the one she now knew to be bilbo, and what she saw was quite strange. There were several other small men and one tall one in grey robes, it was quite the odd mix of people but she didn't judge, though she hadn't seen a group of small people quite so...hairy.

''Am..I interrupting?'' Willow asked gently, somewhat put off by the eyes that watched her so intently.

''No,no'' The older man in the grey robes spoke ''Come, You're just in time'' He smiled at her kindly but it also held a secret. Willow opened her mouth to say something but closed it in the end, she assumed they were gathered for a reason and she did not wish to interrupt. So she stood by the one named bilbo and listened quietly.

''What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?'' The white haired small man asked one she assumed had just arrived a few moments before she did, he was slowly eating as her conversed.

''He's thorin. a dwarf'' Bilbo whispered to willow, seeing her baffled expression and hoping to disperse it. He only succeeded in baffling her more when he spoke the words dwarf, she now knew why they were so small, they were dwarves.

''Aye. Envoys of all seven kingdoms.'' who she now knew to be Thorin answered, His dwarven friends murmuring their joy.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" A balding dwarf with tattoo's on his balding head spoke in a gruff voice, he sounded just as dangerous as he looked.

"They will not come.'' Thorin sighed in disappointment as the rest of the dwarves murmured theirs ''They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Thorin lifted his drink to his lips just as Bilbo spoke ''You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo hummed and went off to get a light as Willow watched the elder man pull out a folded piece of paper and the unfold it on the table. Willow lent into the space between Thorin and the elder man, seeing the map and it only confused her more.

 _'The lonely mountain? City of Dale? king under the mountain? is that a...dragon?_ ' She thought to herself, squinting at the map.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain. " Willow murmured but it seemed she didn't murmur low enough as the others heard her.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." A ginger dwarf spoke, taking Willow's attention from the map.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." A grey haired dwarf then took her attention with his ominous words.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked, the words causing slight discomfort inside him and Willow.

A dwarf on the right of Thorin spoke, a pipe in his hand "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

''An actual dragon?'' Willow whispered to herself with wide eyes. Dragons had been all but myth and legend in england, where ever she had woken up, it certainly wasn't kansas anymore.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo gave a sarcastic smile.

a young-ish dwarf stood quickly "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy."

''Good lard Ori!''

"Sit down! " Willow was quite surprised at how ...enthusiastic this 'Ori' was about killing a large beast with equally large talons.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." The white haired dwarf from before spoke again, slightly insulted those around him. It started quite the uproar as the dwarves started to speak all at once.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Willows eyes fell upon the slightly attractive blonde dwarf and the one next to him with brown hair.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Willow held back her giggles when she saw the

"Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say -"

"How many, then?" a dwarf cut him off, By this moment, Willow was beginning to lose track of those she had already had names for. So far, she only knew Ori, Oin, Thorin and now, gandalf.

"I, uh, what?" Gandalf stuttered.

"How many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" The same dwarf that cut him off demanded to know. Gandalf started coughing on his pipe smoke as the dwarves jump to their feet to argue about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed.

"Atkât!'' Willow jumped in her spot as Thorin stood up and shouted in his language. She assumed it meant something relating to shut up since the dwarves silenced themselves, but she can't be sure

''If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!''

the dwarves cheer as Willow stood by in confusion. Sixty years since the dragon hadn't been seen and they think it's dead, it was rather foolish to think such a creature would die in just though short years. To a dragon, sixty years would be a mere six months; Willow didn't much like their chances against this smaug, he was mostly likely sleeping like a mole in all that wealth.

'"You forget: the front door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." The white haired dwarf said again.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf responded, unknowingly giving Willow the dwarf's name. Gandalf twiddled his fingers, like a popular magic coin trick, he produced a large key.

Thorin looked at the key in wonder "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf explained shortly, passing the key over to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Willow burst out into chuckles, the dwarves looking up her in confusion as she tried to calm herself down. Dwarves didn't seem like the brightest of species.

Gandalf points his pipe down on the map, at the strange writing Willow was unable to translate "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in" The attractive brown haired dwarf grinned.

"If we can find doors are invisible when closed.'' Gandalf sighed ''The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage.'' Willow connected eyes with Gandalf as the wizard looked over at her and bilbo ''But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori realised. It made sense to Willow, a burglar who was skilled enough to get in and out without being seen or heard could maybe get past a dragon...if the dragon had no sense of smell.

"And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said, leaning in to glance at the map.

"And are you?" a dwarf asked him

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked back in confusion, not understanding the three worded question.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Willow realised the dwarf was slightly hard of hearing by the silver thing he was holding to his ear.

"Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo quickly shot the dwarves down.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed as bilbo nodded in agreement. She was assumed, they'd be asking her the same thing if they knew half the things she was skilled in.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." The gruff dwarf implied an insult somewhere in his words, and some of it directed at Willow from how she connected eyes with him.

It wasn't offending, on first look of Willow you would think she was merely an innocent female. But she was far more than a housewife, she had fought for survival over a disease for several years; she lost but she still fought.

"Enough!'' Gandalf boomed, raising from his seat to full height. ''If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf then returned to a normal, indoor voice.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin was silent for a moment, weighing his options. "Very well. We'll do it your way.'' Thorin looked over the dwarf on his right. ''Give him the contract."

"Alright, we're off!" Willow watches as Bilbo begins objecting to Thorin and Gandalf, but they ignore him. Balin hands Bilbo a long contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin had stood up and held out a folded parchment, Willow giggled as Thorin took it and pushed it to Bilbo's chest with even looking up.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo repeated, taking a few steps back to read the contract, willow following to do the same.

[As Bilbo steps back a few feet to read the contract, Thorin leans toward Gandalf and whispers to him.]

"'Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any.' Hmm. Seems fair. 'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

''Oh aye, He'll melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye'' The pipe smoking Dwarf supplied none too helpfully.

''are you okay?'' Willow asked Bilbo, hands outstretched as she expected him to faint.

Bilbo nodded but it was not convincing. ''Feel a bit faint'' he breathed

"Think furnace with wings." the dwarf spoke again.

"Air, I need air." Willow took a step forward, she was standing in what looked like a fighting stance.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Willow looked over at the dwarf with a malevolent glare that somewhat frightened him.

Bilbo breathed heavily, trying to compose himself as the others only continued to stare at him "Nope." Bilbo's eyes closed and fell backwards, Willow trying to catch him before he hit the ground but was unsuccessful

"You're very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said sarcastically, moving forward to help Willow move Bilbo into a more quiet room.

''Why am I here?'' She asked the grey wizard, finally able to ask what was on her mind.

''My dear, you belong here'' Gandalf smiled, a cheeky look in his eyes ''You have been away and now you are back to live the life you always should have lived''

''And am i to go on this...quest too?''

''Do you wish to learn about the world in which you were born?'' Gandalf asked in return as a dwarf passed him another parchment piece that looked very much like Bilbo's. ''It will be dangerous.'' He passed it over to Willow. Willow took it carefully, holding it in her hands while thinking it over. She didn't want to wander about this place on her own if it was as dangerous as Gandalf had implied.

''I never did read the terms and agreements'' Willow smiled ''Where do i sign?''

Gandalf smiled again, only wider. He was glad she agreed to come along, they would need her as much as they needed Bilbo. After passing her a quill, willow signed -with effort- at the bottom of the parchment and then retreated to a seat in front of the fire place. It wasn't long before the dwarves piled in one after one, Thorin was the last, taking a spot by the fireplace itself.

All was silent, until he started to sing.

" _Far over the Misty Mountains cold''_ Willow slightly gasped at the sound of Thorin's singing voice, it was deep but incredibly pleasing to the ears.

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold_ ''

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light"_

Willow smiled to herself, and somehow ended up falling asleep sometime during the newfound silence.


	3. Chapter 3

''Wake up'' someone pushed her arm. Willow was calmly sleeping out the bench outside of Bilbo's little house, though none had known how she got there; she stirred, grunted and then flipped over on her other side and carried on sleeping soundly.

Thorin was getting impatient and had sent Kili to wake the sleeping girl. Kili pushed her once again more forcefully, saying she should wake up. He expected her to grunt once more but instead he got a faceful of fist. Crying out in slight pain, Willow shot up from her spot when she heard it.

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry'' She apologised to Kili, She had met all the dwarves last night after the song; she was glad but it took her a moment to process which name went with which dwarf.

Kili waved off her apology with a grin ''We are leaving'' He informed, making a gesture for her to follow him. And she did, Willow stood up, pulling the green hat down a bit more on her forehead. She wanted nothing more than to take it off but didn't want her bald head to blind everyone like that one scene in the spongebob movie.

''Oh wow'' Willow marveled when she and Kili caught up with the others. There in front of her stood a horse, amongst the horde of ponies for the dwarves, Gandalf was the only other one with an actual horse.

The horse was large, female and was pitch black with the most beautiful shine. Willow knew the breed to a be a friesian horse, she was quite the expert with horse, she loved them. Willow smiled widely and approached the horse, the dwarves and gandalf merely watched in curiosity; this particular horse had given them some trouble.

The Friesian snorted as Willow came closer but did nothing else as her hand came to rest gently on the soft nose. Willow could not keep the smile off her face as she used one hand to stroke the nose and the other to stroke the long black mane.

''She's beautiful'' Willow whispered to herself. ''Black beauty-oh! Guess who's got a name'' she giggled, the newly named Black beauty snorted and nuzzled into her, having taken a shine to Willow.

There was no saddle but it wasn't a problem for Willow, she had ridden a horse bareback before. With a grin, Willow placed her left hand on the back of Black beauty's neck and hoisted herself up on her back. Willow was over the moon, she hadn't felt the least bit weak or sick since she had woken up yesterday.

''I bet!'' She suddenly announced as Black beauty walked past the other dwarves and ponies in a diva horse type of way ''That Bilbo will join us soon''

''And why is that, Lass?'' Bofur questioned.

''Because curiosity killed the cat'' and that was that, Bets were made all over the place. Willow had no money to bet but she knew she wouldn't lose, so she bet anyway and waited patiently.

''Why are you wearing that hat still?'' Gandalf question, eyes staying on the path ahead. Willow looked over to see a certain glint in the wizards eyes.

She thought about it, thought about lying and saying her mother gave it to her or something but instead, what came out was. 'I ...don't have hair.''

''Are you quite sure?'' Gandalf glanced over at Willow's hat, like he knew something she didn't. Willow looked at the wizard strangely and slowly reached a hand to her head; she took her forefinger and slid it under the hat, surprised when she didn't feel the skin of her bald head.

She took sharp intake of breath before ripping the green hat from her head, freezing as locks of hair came tumbling to her waist. The dwarves had seen but it wasn't the presence of hair that had them silent -

It was her ears.

Not like she knew since she was too focused on running her fingers through the brown hair, but she did indeed have pointed ears. The Dwarves were shocked, including Thorin, None of them had known she was an elf; she was different and that much could be seen.

Thorin was angered and it was evident by the glare on his face, None of the other dwarves said a word as they watched Willow laughed and smile at the fact that she had hair. If anyone was going to say anything, It was interrupted by the call of a familiar hobbit.

''Wait! Wait!'' Willow silenced and grinned as She turned her head to see Bilbo running up. The company stopped to let the hobbit catch up and Bilbo then handed Balin the contract ''i signed it''

''Everything appears to be in order.'' Balin spoke after reading over the contact ''Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarves cheered at the notion but Thorin didn't seem all that impressed, could be due to the surprising presence of an elf but no one can be sure.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered

Bilbo was quick to disagree. "No, no, no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I- I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once - WAGH!" Bilbo was cut off as Kili and Fili grabbed either of his shoulders and hoisted him over a pony.

''It's payday boys!'' Willow grinned a others that bet against Bilbo groaned. Willow caught two sacks of whatever currency they used in middle-earth and shoved them into her jean pockets. Once all bets had been settled, Bilbo called out once again.

No, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." The company came to halt and stared at Bilbo in question

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked Bilbo.

"I forgot my handkerchief."Was the answer. Bofur then ripped a piece of his clothing.

"Here! Use this." Bofur threw the rag and Bilbo caught it quickly, staring at the cloth in disgust as the dwarves laughed and began to continue their journey

"Move out." Thorin ordered.

The sights Willow saw on the journey was certainly something to see. Even as the sun began to see there was nothing beautiful that she'd ever laid eyes on. But of course, they had to take the night to sleep and so they made camp near the edge of a cliff. All were asleep except Willow, Gandalf, Kili and fili; At some point she thought Thorin was awake but it could have just been a small stir.

Willow was seated between Kili and Fili, the two brothers had taken a shine to her despite her being an elf but then again, she didn't know that. She was more closer to Fili than Kili, lent up against the cave wall with the blonde dwarf as a terrifying screech sounded in the distance.

''What was that?'' Bilbo questioned as Willow shuffled closer to Fili, she didn't have any weapons; if she had a bow and at least two arrows then maybe she could sleep. Maybe.

''Orcs'' Kili answered, looking up at the sky.

''Orcs?'' Willow asked, having never seen one since where she came from, they weren't real. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thorin's eyes snap open.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili explained shortly, catching a small whimper from willows throat as she once again shuffled closer. She wasn't made for this world, she knew nothing of the dangers it held and Fili, well lets just say he was surprised to hear an elf actually whimper at the sound of Orcs.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." kili added, fueling Willow's fear of the creatures. She didn't want to be here, even more so when Fili and Kili started to laugh; Willow scoffed and moved away from the blonde dwarf.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"Thorin finally spoke, silencing the brother dwarf's laughs.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said dejectedly.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin was obviously upset and in no mood to talk as he walked past them and away. He stood quite a ways off, not too far but far enough that he didn't hear the words of the dwarves by the cave.

Willow glanced around and got up, deciding to be slightly braver than she was. She came up beside Thorin and simply stood beside him, not saying a word and staring into the dark night sky.

''Are you going to say something?'' His voice cut through the air.

''Nope'' Willow answered ''Sometimes it better to stay silent and just keep company.'' She smiled, still staring out to the distance. Thorin glanced over at her, she was certainly a strange elf; she didn't insult or glare at them. It seemed to him that she didn't even know what she was, or the hatred between Elves and Dwarves.

''You know of this well?'' He asked, referring to her earlier words just a moment ago.

Willow nodded ''you must know by the strange clothes that I'm not from here'' this much was true, She looked like an elf but she wore clothing unlike that he'd ever seen before and so he nodded.

''I dropped in from another world i guess. It really isn't much different, except everyone's human, no dwarves, orcs, elves or...whatever else you have here.'' Thorin stayed silent as she talked, he didn't find it that hard to believe she came from afar; with wizards like gandalf, other worlds could be possible.

''I was found in a willow tree as a child with nothing more than the gem around my neck'' Willow brought her hand up to fiddle with the moonstone necklace. ''I grew up in a nice house, nice family that took me in and all was well...until...'' She paused, swallowing thickly.

Thorin was intrigued, He knew this was no normal elf he was dealing with now, she _had_ truly never heard of the hatred between their races, she grew up around humans and only humans.

''I fell ill'' She spoke again. ''There are many diseases in that world and i just so happen to get one of the worst. Leukemia, a type of cancer that slowly sucks away life like the others. My treatment was started and everyone was agony, my hair fell out and i always had to wear a hat.''

''I now understand your earlier excitement over your hair'' Thorin said, the corners of his lips _actually_ turning up into a slight smile. Never had this happened with an Elf, not since Erebor.

Willow chuckled ''Yes, after four long years of not having hair, i was a little surprised.'' The piece of information inwardly shocked Thorin.

''you were ill for that long?''

Willow nodded ''As i said, one of the worst diseases in that world. i was pale, bald, weak and dying and...everyday was a struggle. Then i would have my family coming in to visit me, trying to make me smile, laugh and pretend everything was going to okay. I didn't want them to talk to me, i wanted them to sit with me in peaceful silence and come to terms that i was going to die.''

''And you did?'' It was one big stab in the dark but how else would she had gotten to middle earth.

''I did. it was snowing and i love snow so i went out in it. I fell and closed my eyes, only to wake up in grass at night, at the shire.'' Willow chuckled amusingly ''I'm here for a reason, and i won't question it.'' Willow placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder, smiling brightly despite the tale she had just told. ''And that's me. Willow. Goodnight Thorin''

thorin watched Willow get up and walked back to his nephews, getting comfortable between Kili and Fili before closing her eyes to fall asleep. Willow was not an Elf at heart and thorin knew she could be trusted, he just didn't know if he could just yet. He'll have to wait and see more of her personality first. After all, dwarves are such stubborn creatures.

* * *

 **Short chapter...i think the next one shall be on sunday. not sure yet... XD Maybe tomorrow. But reviews maybe? tell me if you like it. i'm glad you guys, Lottie and Lesraim, like it so far. XD**

 **Like seriously, I'm very happy you do. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

'' _It's Raining men_!'' Willow sang with a wide cheeky smile on her face as the rain poured down over the company. She was freezing her butt off in the rain but she did not care, Her brown hair was matted and soaked the their roots only aiding in wetting her back even more than the rain could.

''No it isn't lass!'' Bofur called to her in confusion.

''It isn't?'' She mocked question but Bofur nodded in complete seriousness. ''Well, i'm just _Singing in the rain. I'm singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, i'm happy again!''_ Bofur looked at her in confusion still but none of the dwarves could say they didn't like it. They quite enjoyed the sound of her singing voice and the strange songs she'd chosen to sing.

 _I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above. The sun's in my heart and i'm ready for love.''_ Kili and Fili smiled, knowing she had to be humming the tune to the strange song in her mind to get it to sound like there were instruments around.

'' _Let the stormy clouds chase! everyone, from the place! Come on with the rain! i've a smile on my face!''_ It was loud but still a pleasant sound as she past bifur and gloin, coming up beside Thorin, king under the mountain who tried hard to not be amused.

'' _I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain. just singing, singing in the rain~!''_ She grinned at Thorin who still tried to avoid her glinting emerald eyes. Thorin finally acknowledged her and gave her a half hearted glare, but Willow could still see the amusement in his eyes.

''Would you like a change of tune? Okay, how bout this'' She grinned, clearing her throat and opening her mouth again '' _we're a thousand miles from comfort, we have travelled land and sea. But as long as you are with me, there's no place i'd rather be.''_

Gandalf and the others dwarves were grinning and snickering as Bilbo silently listened to Willow singing and Thorin kept his eye away from a smirking Willow. There was no lie that he had somewhat gotten comfortable around Willow since The night at the cliff, she was different than other elves and for that he was glad.

'' _I would wait forever, exalted in the scene. As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat.''_ a Glance over at the elf and he saw that familiar mischievous glint he saw in Kili and Fili. He knew she was going to keep going.

'' _With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay. Strolling so casually. We're different and the same, get you another name Switch up the batte_ ries'' Gandalf wasn't unknw to this song, he was a wizard, he knew somewhat of the world Willow had come from; in fact, he kept an eye on her, making sure she would be okay until her return.

Willow nudged Thorin as she sang again '' _if you gave me a chance I would take it, It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it know with all of your heart, you can't shake me. When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be''_

'' _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_ '' The tune fell away from Willow's lips as she started to Laugh at the expression on Thorin's face. He getting progressively more annoyed with the repetition of those words and Willow thought it best to stop before the king under the mountain blew up like mount vesuvius in 79 AD. That would not be good, that would be pompeii all over again.

About Ten minutes later and Dori had had enough ''hey, Mr Gandalf! can't you do something about this deluge?'' Dori had asked, his cloak up but still soaked.

''It is raining master dwarf!'' Gandalf called back to Dori ''and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!'' Willow was then lost in her mind, thinking about how if she was a waterbender, she could bend the water away...or to one single dwarf to soak him even more *cough*Thorin *cough*

It was quite a while until the rain stopped, but when it did, the sun was shining through brightly as Willow belted out 'Walking on Sunshine' as the company came upon their next camping spot.

''We'll camp here for the night'' Thorin said as the company halted by a old burnt home. ''Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them'' He told his nephews ''Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going''

''I think it would be wiser, to move on'' gandalf suggested and Willow couldn't agree more. There was a sort of...feeling looming over the place, like something bad could happen during the night. Willow often got these feelings and they were often right, her family had learnt to rely on her feelings after she knew how a delinquent would try to break into the house.

If willow had not nagged and cried for them to believe her, they would have been robbed. Willow's gut instinct was not to be ignored. ''I agree with Gandalf'' She inputted, the old grey wizard smiling at her.

Willow didn't hear much else but she did hear something about elves and by the look on Thorin's face, he didn't like them all that much. She watched silently as Gandalf seemed to get more and more agitated with Thorin, a moment later and gandalf was storming away.

''Everything alright?'' Bilbo asked ''Gandalf? where are you going?''

''To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf answered as he stalked past Bilbo and Balin.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Willow wanted to chase after Gandalf but she was afraid he might snap at her,she never really did like it when people snapped but she also wasn't afraid to put some people in their place.

Gandalf was not one of the people she wanted to anger. So she stayed put feeling a bit useless, she had no weapons to fight with them if anything happened and she started to wonder just why she came along in the first place.

Night stared to fall and Willow had just placed down an empty bowl that once held food, laying her head slightly on the rock behind her, willow thought she could rest her eyes for just a few minutes. She didn't intent on actually falling asleep. And when she woke, she found herself alone; the weapons were gone but the ponies were still scattered around, albeit a few were missing.

Scrunching her face up in confusion, Willow eyes noticed the pushed down dirt that indicated the dwarves had thundered off into the trees for some reason; with a bad feeling in her stomach, Willow marched on and followed the tracks.

''Lets just sit on them, and squash them into jelly.'' She heard a rather squeaky voice suggest not too far away. Willow took refuge on a high branch in a tree to get a better look at the small area, but staying hidden so they did not see her.

''They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." A gruffer voice answered with his own suggestion. From what willow could see, there were three large grey creatures she assume were trolls. Only trolls could look like that, the kind with a face only a mother could love.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." the third troll spoke. Beside her, Willow picked up a hollowed branch; it sort of looked like a kind of horn but she was only going to use it to try and distract the trolls.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone.'' Willow's head tilted at the realisation. She could stall them, but how would she go about it? From the corner of her eye she could see Bilbo getting the realisation look to but she quickly acted before her little hobbit friend could. She wasn't going to let the attention be on him, he was far to adorable to be eaten out of frustration.

 **''Trolls!''** He voice boomed through the hollow branch, giving her the loud voice of some kind of god. All of them jumped at the sound, including the dwarves on the spit fire with the amount of room they had to move.

''What was that?!'' The squeaky troll was startled more than the others. Bilbo was the only one who seemed to realise that Willow was behind the boom voice.

'' **My name is..feng shui''** Willow grimaced, but she went along with it. '' **I am the god of death''**

''What do you want?'' The squeaky troll asked only to be hit upside the head by one of others.

'' **I require sacrifices! To fuel my godly power!''** Willow removed the hollow branch from her mouth to giggle slightly.

''All of 'em?'' The gruffer troll spoke, the creatures seemingly believing the act.

 **''YES!''** The trolls (and dwarves) flinched. Willow was feeling quite proud to be able to pass of as a made up god.

''But we're 'ungry'' The troll with scratchy voice said. Willow now had names, squeaky, grumpy and scratch.

 **''Sacrifice the dwarves and i shall speak with Ra!''** Willow was trying to by so much more time, the sun was inches away from rising over the large rock.

''Who's ra?''

 **The sun god! Feed me the dwarves and you shall live through the day!''** Willow could see the Trolls talking it over.

''We could get better food in the sun'' squeaky was excited, Willow could tell the thought of good food tipped the favour more in her side.

'' **Yes, unbag the dwarves and send them into the forest.''** Willow added '' **I shall devour them.''**

Grumpy's eyes narrowed up at the trees ''It's coming from over there'' scratchy took big thumping steps over the tree and reach an arm in, Willow was seconds away from escape but was not fast enough as the large hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her from the tree. The Dwarves eyes widened at the sight of Willow hanging upside down.

''er, sup? I'm Feng shui. How do you do?'' She spoke meekly, ashamed at being caught.

''This little wench has taken us for fools''

''fools?'' squeaky questioned grumpy as scratchy held Willow.

''wench?!'' Willow repeated, appalled at the word he had used to describe her. ''Excuse you, i am feng shui!'' She still tried to stall, hoping to god she would not be the first one eaten.

''The dawn will take you all'' Gandalf appeared on the large boulder. Willow had never been happier to see the wizard making a grand entrance.

''Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half and allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. As the sunlight touches the Trolls skin, all three of them began turning to stone along with their howls of pain; A few moments later and the trolls are now simply stone statues. Cheers break out as Willow can only stare at the trolls she was still captured with and think one thing.

'Don't blink'

* * *

 **Not that long a chapter but the next one will be. promise XD**

 **Also** **xEruaphadrielx, thank you for pointing out my capital mistakes. I do go through my chapters before i upload them but sometimes my eyes do miss a couple of things. If there are a few mistakes, it is because of my bad eyesight and fast fingers. XD my fingers do sometimes fly across the keyboard and not press the buttons hard enough. Though i will try better to capitalize. XD**

 **Also, doctor who reference cause i could XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Willow's ankle was sore. It was to be expected as the stone troll had her in an iron vice grip until dwalin, Kili and Fili helped set her down. The two dwarven brothers commended Willow on her godly acting as the company looked around for a cave that the trolls had made home in.

''Oh, what's that stench?'' Nori asked, holding his nose.

''It's a troll hoard'' Gandalf said as if it was a perfectly good reason for the smell ''Be careful what you touch.''

''This smell is rancid.'' Willow gagged but still couldn't keep the smile of her face. She was stealing, from Trolls. But at the sound of her voice, The dwarves and gandalf whirled around like they were surprised to her following them into the cave.

''What?'' She question ''Don't look at me like that, i'm feng shui.'' They laughed along with her, Willow was not letting go of that joke at all. she thought she even saw the tiniest smile on Thorin as well.

''Seems a shame to leave it lying around'' Bofur said as he and Willow stared down at gold coins that were just lying on the ground. ''Anyone could take it''

''Agreed, Nori. Get a shovel'' Gloin told Nori.

''Well, i don't need a shovel.'' Willow grinned to herself, whispering to bofur. ''I've got natures pockets.'' Bofur looked confused for a moment before Willow bent to the ground and scooped up some coins and then placed them in her chest.

''I love sports bra's'' She giggled as Nori, Gloin and Bofur filled a chest of gold and stuck it in a hole. Dwalin then look down at them with eyebrows raised.

''we're making a long term deposit'' Gloin's words caused Willow to burst into laughter as all eyes turned to her while she still had a hand in her shirt. It took a moment before she noticed the eyes.

''I'm just taking it.'' She grinned, not disconnecting eye contact with Dwalin as she got another handful of coins and shoved them down her sports bra. Dwalin only rolled his eyes, this elf was not a usual one, she was quite weird.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori! Willow!''

''I'm feng shui!'' She answered, getting up quickly but stopping at the sight of a bow and quiver and a couple of small daggers. Making a snap decision, she snatched them up and followed the dwarves out of the cave, thankful to find at least some sort of weapon she could use in a fight; she didn't want to be unarmed when Orcs finally showed up.

And she had a feeling they would.

''It feels kinda tight now'' Willow grunted, adjusted the coin filled sports bra. ''Probably should not have taken so many coins'' From beside her, Fili laughed and picked up a coin that had fallen out.

''Here you go''

Willow took the coin Fili was holing out and stuffed it back into the bra ''ahh thanks''

''Something's coming!'' Thorin then shouted, Willow and Fili were done with the happy moment immediately; though Willow was a bit excited to use the bow.

''Stay together! hurry now. Arm yourselves'' gandalf shouted as they all ran to where Thorin was.

A moment later and some brown thing on a sled led by mushing rabbits appeared shouting ''Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

''Aliens!'' Willow shouted in return, getting strange looks thrown her way.

''Radagast! Radagast the Brown.'' Gandalf said somewhat joyfully as he walked over to Radagast side. But he didn't seem to look very joyful ''What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast told the grey wizard, Willow could tell whatever was wrong, it had shaken the ...rabbit sledder.

 _is that ...bird crap on the side of his face?_ Willow thought to herself in disgust, her face showing it too.

"Yes?"

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but then closes it again, forgetting what he was going to say to his grey wizard friend. "Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

Willow watched Radagast curl up his tongue, and look surprised. "Oh, it's not the thought at all; it's just a little-" Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "-stick insect!"

''Ewwwww'' Willow whispered, shivering violently with disgust and watched as Gandalf and Radagast walked away to chat privately. ''That was profoundly disgusting'' she said beside Fili who laughed.

''you looked really disgusted.''

''I am really disgusted.'' Willow informed, shoving her bow and quiver on her back as the daggers went on her hip, poking out of the underside of her jean pocket. Willows jeans had so many holes by now, her knees could be seen and her left calf could as well; she needed new trousers that were more comfortable...and had pockets.

A moment later and a howl sounded in the distance. All heads turned to where it came from.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, sounding a bit unnerved at the thought.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur responded, holding his tiny warhammer.

A giant warg then appeared from behind a nearby crag; Leaping into the midst of the Company and knocking down one of the dwarves. Thorin is quick to strike and kill it using his newfound blade as another one appeared, Kili and Willow having the same idea, shared a look before shooting it with their bows; sending it to the ground. It tried to get back up until meeting it's ultimate demise at the hands of Dwalin.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said, removing his sword from the head of the large dead creature.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo repeated as Willow looked excited. She was scared, but also excited.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded to know.

"No one." Thorin answered.

Gandalf didn't seem to like that answer and asked again in a more demanding tone. "Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin wondered up at the grey wizard.

"You are being hunted." Willow realised aloud, All eyes falling on her. ''Someone wants your head on a spike.'' All was silent as the dwarves continued to stare ''What? too dark?''

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin broke the silence, Looking away from Willow.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori Informed the company as he appeared.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast offered.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf told Radagast, sounding very done with the situation.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits'' Radagast responded with a smirk on his face ''I'd like to see them try."

And thus the plan was made, Radagast played bait as he drew away the wargs. The Company hid a couple of times as they passed to avoid being seen and it was this point where Willow was glad she did not have any perfume on; she smelled like dirt which was probably more normal than smelling like coconut or something.

As they ran, Willow found herself also glad for being obsessed with wearing sports bra's all the time. Otherwise she would be in a bit of pain right now with all the running.

''Ori no! Get back!'' Thorin grabbed a hold of Ori as the young dwarf almost ran into sight of the wargs.

''All of you, come on. Quick'' Gandalf told them.

''Where are you leading us'' Thorin asked gandalf. The grey wizard had only looked down at the dwarf and Willow could tell, that where ever the wizard was leading them, Thorin wouldn't like it.

They ran again, having to yet again hide against a large boulder. Willow was between Thorin and Bilbo when she heard the sniffing, her arms flew out to press the two further into the boulder as she looked over at Thorin and flicked her head upwards to indicate one was on the scent of them.

Thorin shifted his gaze towards his nephew, Kili, The look was understood and Kili shot forward from the boulder, whirling around and shooting the warg in the neck an then the orc in the shoulder. Dwalin and Bifur then took action, attacking the warg and orc as Willow watched with her jaw dropped; she swiftly took out the blades and ran between Orc and wrag, stabbing both of them in the top of the head.

''Morons!'' She hissed quietly. The screeches of the warg and orc before death had of course caught the attention of the others. The orc pack's wargs howled and Willow knew they were known ''Go! Run!'' She urged Bifur forward, wrenching his spear from the warg.

''There they are!'' Gloin shouted the wargs whereabouts.

''This way! quickly!'' No one seemed to question where gandalf was leading them but Willow was the only one who was curious. Gandalf had seemed to know exactly where he was going, willow didn't mind to much, It wasn't like Gandalf was leading them into another enemy.

Thorin stopped running when orcs appeared over a hill. ''There's more coming!'' Kili shouted over to Thorin. Willow rolled her eyes, it was quite obvious there were more coming.

''Kili! Willow! shoot them!'' It surprised her when she heard her name called again but she didn't question it as she pulled up her bow and coked an arrow.

''The Name's feng shui!'' She shouted to Thorin as the arrow whizzed past his head and into the Wargs snout. Thorin stared at the dead warg that was nowhere near him or Willow, surprised she actually got the shot but when he looked back at her; he saw nothing but the smirk on her face as she shot arrow after arrow and the retrieved them, not caring about the fact that she was actually running towards danger.

The elf was growing on him.

''Where's Gandalf?!''Dori shouted.

''He's abandoned us!'' Dwalin was so quick to assume. Willow was near Ori when she saw the small dwarf aim his slingshot, It didn't do much of course but the warg and orc were dreadfully close to him. Willow aimed again and shot the Orc, Killing it but now The warg was focused on her, exactly what she wanted; Ori was like the child of the group, he was adorable.

''This way, you fools!'' Gandalf's voice reached her ears.

''Go! Now!'' She shouted, firing arrows and retrieving them as the dwarves followed her order. ''Kili go!'' She shouted again, noticing he was still shooting as well. Kili looked at Willow, seeing she was too far out from the rock to make in time. He hesitated to leave her alone, Willow looked over at kili and smiled, nodding to show that leaving her was okay to do.

''Go!'' She ordered again ''I'm feng shui remember!'' It was hard for Kili not to smile but he did as she asked. The moment the archer jumped over the rock she could hear the shouts of her name from the others.

But they were drowned out a moment later when a horn sounded. Willow's head whipped around after shooting an orc and a large white horse zoomed past, blowing her hair to the side slightly with the rush of air.

The newfound Allies assisted Willow in killing orcs but she did not come out unscathed, An orc had seemed to find an opening and managed to slice her upper arm before she shot it in the neck. Nothing but a whimper left her throat at the pain and the Orcs fled, knowing they were now heavily, Willow started to gather her arrows as a large black horse came up on her side.

''g'day'' She spoke with an australian accent before dropping it. ''Thank you for...well showing up.''

'' _Iston i nîf lîn*_ '' He spoke to her, looking down from the horse. (* **I know your face)**

''And i don't know your face...wait a minute. You did not say that in english'' Willow realised she had understood the strange words.

''I did not'' He said in english this time, eyes flashing down to the moonstone around her neck. His eyes widened for a moment but then went back to a calm state ''I am lord Elrond, Of Rivendell.''

''I am Willow...I don't know what I'm of.'' She chuckled.

Lord Elrond smiled slightly, holding down a hand ''You are injured. Come with me''

''Can i get my arrows first? i man i don't an unlimited supply'' Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow but none the less nodded and waited patiently for Willow to retrieve her arrows.

' _She has returned'_ He thought as he watched her jump at a twitching warg and stab it with the arrow she had retrieved.

''Okay, I'm ready!'' she grinned as she ran over, Elrond held out a hand in waiting but he didn't expect her to use it to pull herself up on the back of his horse. He was ready to pull her up himself, not the other way around. Shrugging it off, elrond kicked the horse into a gallop.

''You know for such a deep slash, it doesn't hurt all that much'' Willow said to herself, looking down at her sleeveless right arm. The sleeve had been ripped away by the blade that slashed her.

From there she kept her mouth shut, her hands clutched the top of elrond's shoulders as the horse rode on. Elrond was too busy thinking to hear what she had said to herself, The moonstone around her neck was unmistakable; it was her and she was back.

Elrond thought he should send word to the elven king but thought differently after a moment, Thought it might make her presence better if it was a surprise; after all, she was missed greatly by the king and his son. It wasn't long though before They were clomping up the bridge towards Rivendell, Willows quiet gasp sounding in the lord's ears as she whispered compliments on the city.

The dwarves closed their ranks as per order of Thorin, but all of them were happy to see Willow alive and well. They didn't show it though as the elves on their horses circled the dwarves like sharks.

Gandalf!'' Elrond greeted the wizard with a kind smile.

''Lord Elrond'' Gandalf greeted in return.

''And me!'' Willow sang in a high pitched voice, jumping from the horse before Elrond did. Willow looked at the dwarves, placed a hand on her coin filled chest and breathed in heavily through her nose ''Did you miss me?''

''It's been ten minutes, lass!'' Bofur said.

''Ah!'' Willow cried out in fake pain ''you wound me with your words.'' She added before grinning and tuning into the Conversation with Elrond and Gandalf.

'' _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh_?*" Gandalf asked Elrond once the lord had dismounted his horse.

" _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui._." Elrond responded, both of them ending their little elvish chat.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond stated with a knowing tone in his voice as he held up an orc sword for all of them to see before handing it to the attractive elf nearby.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf replied sheepishly as Thorin stepped forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted.

"I do not believe we have met." was Thorin's short answer.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain." Elrond informed, trying to be civilised. Willow had somewhat noticed the tension between the dwarves and Elves.

"Indeed? he made no mention of you."

''Oh! Rude much'' she whispered to herself.

'' _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin_ '' Elrond said, ignoring the insult Thorin had spoken.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin readied for attack.

"No, Gloin, he's offers you food." Willow interjected. The dwarves turned to each other, discussing amongst themselves before turning back

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

''Lindir'' Elrond called to the attractive elf with the Orc sword. ''Please lead Kaonnalia to the healers, She has been injured.''

''Kaonnalia?'' Lindir whispered in shock, looking at Willow.

''Is that me?'' Elrond nodded to Willow with a smile ''Oh...hey''

And so Willow followed Lindir up the steps, into Rivendell. Lindir was sort of nervous, which was strange since he had never been nervous before; It was Willow's mere presence that made him nervous. She didn't know it but she had been gone for a very long time, and though he had never actually met her before her disappearance, he had heard the stories.

* * *

 **A whole bunch of words for you to enjoy xD**

 ***Gandalf-[translated: 'My friend! Where have you been?']**

 ****Elrond -[translated: 'We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.'].**

 *****Elrond -[ translated : "Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."]**

 **HEY HEy HEY here i am, just here to tell you i may not be able to update as my laptop charger (or laptop itself) has gone belly up and it now will not charge.**

 **Hopefully though, i should be able to take to Pc world where they could fix it in just a few hours ...maybe a couple of days. I don't know what the damage is exactly and how long it will need to be prepared as i am not an expert.**

 **(HA! she said she's an expert! XD Sorry, i had to XD )**

 **But of course *terminator voice* i will be back. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

After her wound had been tended to, Lindir had led Willow into a room where a handmaiden awaited her. Lindir gave a bow and removed himself from the room to allow Willow to redress.

''Greetings, My lady. My name is Mysel'' The handmaiden introduced, bowing slightly to Willow.

''I'm Willow, or Kaonnalia, which ever you prefer.'' Willow grinned, sitting down on the large bed in the room.

''I have prepared you a bath and clean clothes, My lady'' Mysel smiled, laying down a dress next to Willow on the bed.

Willow looked down at the green dress '''Thanks.'' Willow then Followed Mysel to the bath and turned towards her ''Hey Mysel? if i give my jeans, can you make something like them from a more comfortable fabric?''

''of course, My lady.'' Mysel replied, staring down at the fabric that covered Willow's legs. ''Exactly like them?'' She questioned, staring mainly at the various holes in the clothing.

''Without the holes and slashes. I just need something more comfortable to run in.'' Willow explained ''And maybe a new shirt too?'' Mysel nodded as Willow stripped from the red wooly shirt and blue jeans, handing them to Mysel.

''and could you wash these?'' Willow asked, gesturing to her underwear. Mysel nodded with a smile and waited from the garments to be removed. Willow then started removing the coins from her sports bra.

''M-My lady?'' Mysel wondered, staring at the coins.

''Oh, i found them in a troll cave. i had nowhere else to put them.'' Willow grinned, removing the last of the coins and then her underwear. Passing them too off to Mysel, the handmaiden scurried away while Willow stepped into the round wooden bath filled with hot water.

Willow was simply relaxing in the bath for a while. About an hour and a half to be exact, the hot water was far to nice to actually leave but he did eventually. Getting out and wrapping the towel around herself. Drying off and then putting on the long green dress. She felt a little weird, not having her sports bra on but she powered through it, leaving the room and simply by chance; finding where the others seemed to be having a sing song.

 _''There's an inn, There's an inn, a merry old inn_ _beneath an old grey hill,_ _And there they brew a beer so brown_ _That the Man in the Moon himself came down,_ _One night to drink his fill.''_ Willow watched beside Lindir as Bofur stood on a pedestal and sang, the others joining in

 _''The ostler has a tipsy cat_ _that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_ _And up and down he runs his bow,_ _Now squeaking high, now purring low,''_ Kili and a few other dwarves had started throwing food as the song started to speed up.

 _''Now sawing in the middle. S_ _o the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_ _a jig that would wake the dead:_ _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_ _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_ _'It's after three!' he said.''_ Food was thrown everywhere and the elves were looking a bit disgusted and annoyed, especially Lindir.

Everything froze when Kili had accidently hit The side of Willow's neck. Willow said nothing as her smile faded, said nothing as she stalked forward and pulled Bofur down from the pedestal by his ear. Bofur continue to mumbled ow under his breath as Willow moved to do the same to kili.

''I have just bathed'' Willow informed the two of them before looking up and glancing over each dwarf, except for Thorin ''Now all of you will clean this up!'' As soon as she let go of Bofur and Kili's ears, they shot forward as the others shot up and started to clean.

Willow looked over at Lord Elrond and winked before walking away to clean herself up. She had stayed in that room for the rest of the day, having had enough of the dwarvish company for a bit.

''My lady?'' Mysel's voice appeared as the girl herself peaked around the door. ''I have the clothes you requested''

''Perfect! thank you so much'' Willow grinned as Mysel past her the items of clothing. The underwear went on first, a then so did a shirt that was made in similar fashion to the sports bra, only grassy green in colour and had sleeves; The trousers were her favourite, brown in colour with all six pockets that her jeans had. They fit perfectly and were ever so comfortable.

''What is that, my lady?'' Mysel asked, staring at Willow's stomach.

''It's a piercing. I got it when i was sixteen, on my birthday'' Willow answered, not really expecting Mysel to understand why she had a bar of metal through the hood of her naval.

''I also have this for you. For your coins and this, or your daggers.'' Mysel held out a lovely coin purse for Willow, big enough to hold the coins and be strapped to her waist. For the daggers, it seemed to be something that strapped to her back with sheath's for the blades.

''Thank you, Mysel.'' Willow was grateful, she liked the elves. Willow remembered back to the ride into Rivendell, when lord Elrond told her she was an elf; she wondered if the dwarves knew, and if they did, why didn't they tell her?

''Willow!'' Kili called, appearing in the doorway after slamming it open.

''God damn it, my name is feng shui!'' She said in mock anger.

Kili laughed at the joke before saying what he needed to ''We're are leaving.'' Willow's face fell.

''Now?'' Kili nodded and willow turned to Mysel ''I have to go. thank you for everything.'' She hugged her temporary handmaiden ''Tell Lord ELrond i said thank you as well?''

Mysel nodded ''Of course, My lady. Goodbye''

Willow followed Kili to where the rest of the company waited. it was just about coming up to dawn when they left Rivendell, and the sun was rising over the beautiful elven home as they walked across the mountain path. Willow couldn't help but look back at Rivendell a couple of times, she would miss the place but she knew her place was with the company; despite how messy they were.

The company walked for days on end, over grassy hills and rocky ones that were slightly covered in snow. Willow could hardly believe how beautiful Middle earth was and while she was certain she hadn't even seen half of it; she was sure it would the most beautiful she would ever lay eyes on.

But as they camped each night for rest and food, Willow found it harder to sleep with the dreams she was having. It was like a nightmare trying to by pass through peaceful dreams, the pounding in her head would appear every time she awoke from slumber, every time she saw the slaughter of two elves.

It seemed to be in a child's point of view but the images were always fuzzy, like memories you can't quite remember. and every night, the images tried to become clearer, but it only ended in a more painful headache and slight fluctuations in her vision. Bilbo was the only who seemed to notice her sluggish movements every morning, but hadn't said anything; He only stayed beside her in case anything should happen.

It was coming up to night again when the company was journeying across the side of a mountain, rain poured and thunder boomed. The moon was the only light they were getting on this night.

''Hold on!'' Thorin had shouted to the rest. that was just before the rock crumbled under Bilbo's feet, sending him off balance. Luckily, Dwalin and Willow were able to grab a hold before the hobbit went tumbling over the edge.

''We must find shelter!'' Thorin yelled over the harsh rain.

''Look out!'' Dwalin yelled immediately after. The whole company looked up, seeing a large boulder hurtling towards the mountain side they were on. When it hit the mountainside above them, it broke apart and the pieces were sent falling as the company pressed themselves further against the mountainside.

''This is no thunderstorm'' Balin spoke ''It's a thunder battle! Look!'' Willow looked up from her shell position to see a large moving ..rock person.

''Rock giants! just freaking wonderful!'' She said as sarcastically as she possibly could ''And there's more than one! even more perfect!'' She added upon seeing more than one stone giant.

The vibrations and impacts of falling rocks made the path beneath their feet begin to fall away. Just then, the path began to split in half, separating fili from his brother as Willow realised just where they were standing. Willow kept a tight hand on the back of Bilbo's collar, not wanting the small hobbit to go flying over the edge as the stone giants played fisticuffs. Someone yelled jump as the stone giant came crashing to another mountainside in front and luckily, no one was hurt.

''Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?'' Bofur called out and it was then that Willow had realized her grip wasn't as tight as she should have had it. she looked around wildly for any sign of Bilbo, what she saw were two hands holding onto the edge of the mountain.

''Bilbo!" Willow dived for the edge, stretching out an arm to grab the hobbit but she was moments too late as Bilbo lost his grip, falling to a lower ledge. Dwarves knelt beside Willow trying to reach out like they would have any more luck than the elf with longer arms. Thorin then swung down the side, leaning on a ledge and boosting Bilbo up into the waiting arms of Willow, Though as slippery as the mountainside was, Thorin's foot slipped and he began falling just as Dwalin manage to catch him a bring him up.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin spoke once Thorin was back up on his feet.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.'' Were Thorin's rude words towards Bilbo just before walking off to a cave entrance ''Dwalin!"

Willow helped Bilbo and a few others up to their feet before they followed Thorin and dwalin into the cave.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin spoke as Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands.

"Alright then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said, hoping to get warm from the cold air and rain.

''No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Willow was cold, yes. But she couldn't help but agree with Thorin as her stomach flipped; she had a bad feeling and she knew there was no sleep to be had tonight. Not for her. Willow took a small corner in the cave as Thorin told Bofur to take first watch, changing her mind, she stood and walked over.

''I'll stay up too. keep him company. I'll be getting no sleep tonight'' Thorin didn't object as Willow took a space next to bofur. The feeling in her stomach wasn't fading as the rest of the company took spaces on the ground and fell asleep, one after one. Hours had passed into the night as bofur and Willow sat in peaceful silence, watching over the company. What they didn't expect was to see Bilbo sneaking passed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked in a whisper.

Bilbo stood still, hating that he'd been caught. He turned his head to look at Bofur and Willow to answer, "Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us." Bofur tried to persuade Bilbo to stay with those words. Both him and Willow stood to confront the hobbit.

"I'm not though, am I?'' Bilbo retorted quietly. ''Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

''But you did'' Willow smiled, crouching down to place her hands on the hobbits shoulders ''Look at what you've done already. Survived trolls and Orcs, met Elves and just a few hours ago you survived Stone giants. What other hobbit can go home a say that?'' Despite the situation, she actually got Bilbo to smile slightly.

"You're homesick; I understand." Bofur added as Willow removed her hands. She truly wanted the hobbit to stay, she couldn't imagine the company without him, he's a friend.

But bofur's words caused Bilbo's smile to drop "No no, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

Bofur looked offended and willow couldn't help but feel so a little bit. Though she did have a home and a family, there was nothing anyone could have done to remove the feeling that she knew - She just _knew_ she was different, that she didn't belong in the place where she was. But since waking up in middle earth, she's felt nothing but home, like she was getting closer to something she didn't remember- maybe even ...to who gave her the moonstone necklace.

"I am sorry, I don't..." Bilbo cleared his throat, knowing he had upset Bofur and Willow just by the looks on their faces.

"No, you're right.'' Bofur replied ''We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.''

''We'll miss you'' Willow added, kissing the hobbit on the cheek as bofur places a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo smiles and turns to walk away until Bofur notices the glowing blade on Bilbo's hip.

"What's that?" The dwarf inquired. Bilbo pull his sword part way out of its sheath and sees that it is growing bright blue

Willow took in a sharp breath ''My bad feeling''

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin said suddenly, causing Willow to jump slightly at his voice. The rest of the company jolted awake as the floor started to part, the sand falling between the cracks before the floor gave out altogether.

The company slid down this sort of stony slide, the dwarves yelled but of course it was drowned out by the feminine scream of Willow who hated slides with a passion unless they involved water and she could see the sky.

Willow's scream was silenced when she landed in a wooden cage, on top of Kili ''Hey babe'' She giggled jokingly as Kili chuckled. Amusement was short lived as little freaks came stampeding over, about five of them grabbing a hold of Willow and pulling her away.

The brown haired elf yelped and kicked out at the little freaks that grabbed her legs, pushing a few over the edge of the bridge. Unfortunately, there were just too many of them and she was whisked off with the rest of the company.

As they were pushed farther along in the underground cavern of little things, Willow sucked in a breath at the sight. She now knew what they were, she'd played enough Fable to know - they were goblins.

And they smack dab in the middle of goblin town.

* * *

 **Okay! I'm back. hooray. It was only my charger that went belly up and my mum oh so kindly ordered me a knew one since i dont have any money until i next get paid. XD comic con is next week and i am excited XD**


	7. Chapter 7

' _Oh god, is that a growth?'_ Willow thought, her face scrunched up as she stared at the goblin king. The company's weapons were taken and thrown to the floor in front of the Goblin king with a growth on his face.

''Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The disgusted look on Willow's face was never wavering as she blinked occasionally. Kili was trying hard to hold in his laugh at his elven friends expression, her top lip was bearing her teeth and her eyebrows were furrowed as her eyes followed the wobbling of the weird goblin kings growth chin.

"Dwarves and an elf, Your Malevolence." A goblin answered.

"Dwarves? Elf?" The goblin lump repeated as if he couldn't believe it.

"We found them on the front porch." The same goblin replied.

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice." The goblin got to work, their hands pawing at every inch of Willows body as if trying to find something not right.

''Ah, ew! Get off me!'' Willow swung an arm out at a goblin who pulled to hard on the metal bar in her naval.

"What are you doing in these parts?'' The goblin king asked as his little ones finished searching. ''Speak!" he demanded when none of the company would open their mouths.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." The goblin pointed at Ori in gesture. Willow's arm pulled the young dwarf back as Thorin walked through them.

"Wait."

The goblin king's face lit with surprise. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great lump then over exaggerated a bow to Thorin.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

' _That sounds very not good'_ Willow thought as Thorin's head snapped up in disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." The dwarven king to be spoke in his voice of natural authority. Willow had to admit, it was a rather attractive voice; something she shouldn't be thinking in this situation.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin laughs and then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate.

' _L_ _ike a little scribe...an ugly one'_ Willow thought

"Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate, he then pulls a lever that caused his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

oOo

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be rung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town." The entire company was being pushed around by the goblins as the large one sang terribly. A moment later and they all sort of stumbled away at the sight of a sword, even the goblin king retreated further back towards his throne, stepping on little goblins on the way.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." as he spoke, the rest of goblins began whipping the company with ropes and leaping on them, slashing at the skin and biting.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" As Willow looked up, She rushed forward and grabbed the wrist of a goblin that held a blade to Thorin's neck, trying to behead the dwarf. Giving a small animalistic growl in the Goblins ear, she snapped the wrist as a blinding white light exploded around. A shockwave sent all goblins flying backwards, Willow's hands gripped the sides of Thorin's coat as goblins flew over head.

Thorin could hear nothing but the gentle chuckle beside his ear ''Gandalf'' Willow whispered, raising her head to look at the grey wizard walking up

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Willow pulled Thorin up to his feet as she herself got up, diving for her bow and and arrow nearby before rolling onto her back to shoot at a goblin who chased after her. The rest of the company made for their weapons, swords and ax's.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The goblin king spoke, staring right at Gandalf.

''Willow!'' She turned at the call of her name, Seeing Fili in mid swing with her daggers in hand. Emerald eyes stared at her daggers as they flew through the air, legs trotting backwards and hands at the ready. Once caught, Willow spun and buried the both of them into the neck of a goblin that had its back turned to her. Out the corner of her eye, Willow saw the large goblin lump fall over the edge and hopefully, not to be seen again.

''Follow me. Quick!'' The company dropped the goblins around them and follow after gandalf over the wooden bridge ''Run!" If there was ever a moment to run at your fastest, it was now. With all the goblins of the makeshift town after them, they could not afford to stop ''Quickly!"

Willow stayed her path behind Gandalf, disposing of any goblin that dared to challenge her.

"Cut the ropes!" She had heard Thorin yell, turning her head to see a platform falling and some swinging goblin going around it like a child's swing as it was pushed over the top railing. Smiling to herself, she followed gandalf down a level, falling in step with Thorin as she stabbed a nearby Goblin.

"Quickly!" The company continues to run through the maze-like paths, getting on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. The company slice at a few of the ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different one.

"Jump!" Thorin yelled. A few of the dwarves managed to make the jump before the path swung back, allowing Goblins to jump on. That fight was short lived as the path once again swung back, Willow jumped at the last minute and had only just managed to grab the edge of the path. On her ankle though, was a goblin trying to climb her like a ladder and managing to get his small blade into her calf.

''Get off me, you disgusting rat!'' Though her shout was angry, it was still pained as she kicked at the goblin. Suddenly, her wrist was grabbed and it made her head shoot up, emerald eyes meeting with those of Ori and Dwalin; They pulled her up on the path as the goblin finally fell from her leg and into the chasm below. Bleeding and in pain, Willow ran and fought as though she was not hurt.

The company continued running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way but it was Evident to some that Willow was slowing and paling. Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the Company, making good use of it to kill goblin in their way. But as the company comes to a bridge between two walls of the cavern, The large goblin breaks through from underneath their feet.

"You thought you could escape me?'' The Great Goblin swings his mace twice at Gandalf, causing the grey wizard to stumble back and almost fall had it not been for his friends behind him.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" Willow watches Gandalf leap forward and strike the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great lump drops his mace and clutches his face in pain as he whined "Ow, ow, ow!"

Gandalf steps forward and swipes his sword against the Great Goblin's belly; the hideous thing falls to his knees, clutching his belly."That'll do it."

Gandalf swung again, this time at the neck and kills the goblin. Though his weight proved problematic as the bridge started to shake breaking ultimately breaking and once again, everyone's ears were filled with the feminine shriek of Willow as the bridge slid down the carvens wall at terrific speed. When they hit the bottom, the company was in what Willow would call a layered dwarven sandwich of wood.

"Well, that could have been worse."

''Bo-ah!'' Willow was cut off as the heavy corpse of the large goblin crushed them further ''This ..is why you never say that!'' She glared towards Bofur as she weakly pushed herself out of the layered wooden sandwich.

"Gandalf!" Kili had called. Everyone looked up to the cavern in which they had just fallen, must have been more than million goblins running towards them.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin spoke, Helping Nori to his feet.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf help a few dwarves on their feet as did Willow before they all fled the area; following behind Gandalf.

Finally free of the cave and in broad daylight, Willow suddenly noticed the absence of her hobbit friend. The company continued to run down as the sun set in the west and once far enough they stopped to make sure everyone was okay.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve... Bombur and Willow - that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" no one spoke a word for they did not know where Bilbo was.

"Curse the the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin exclaimed angrily.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin inputted.

"Don't blame me!" Dori retorted as Willow came to rest between Kili and Fili, The two brothers helping her to stand as blood continued to leave her leg.

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked Dori, Turning to the grey haired dwarf.

But it was not Dori who spoke in reply. "I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!

"I'll tell you what happened...'' Thorin was next to speak. ''Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

''No!'' Willow countered suddenly, unaware of invisible ears that listened in while the dwarves eye fell upon a pale elf. ''You may not think it, but he is stronger than that. He would not just leave us.''

"No, he wouldn't." Willow closed her eyes and smiled at the voice that spoke just after hers. Opening them again and she locked gazes with one Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

 **Hey hey. I don't know if you noticed...but i put up a twilight story XD...and for those of you that read my Ahkmenrah one, i have a chapter in progress but i've been so busy with comic that's coming up on saturday that it may not be posted yet.**

 **AS for the reviews.**

 **Rosegold1996 - I, too, can not contain my excitement when i get to write the mirkwood scene. I'm going to try and make it a good chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the Story =)**

 **Tari Oronra - I thank you for pointing out my typo's. I do go over my chapters before posting them but sometimes my eyes slip over things and i miss them. There are also times when i miss some words out and as i try to focus on not missing any, i may make a few wrongs in the area of capitalization.**

 **JJs2 ...i think. I'm sorry i can't remember your name as i just moderated the reviews...it might have been why they were showing up for you...i'm sorry. I forget to moderate guest reviews sometimes. But i really am glad you are enjoying the story =)**

 **My next chapter may not be up until around wednesday next week. As i have no time to write this week because of comic con and housework, i will be starting the next chapter on monday before i have to go out. XD**

 **I'm just so busy lately XD but it won't stay that way for long. thank the gods XD**

 **so enjoy this chapter until next time XD xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said joyfully, glad to see the Hobbit.

"Bilbo...we'd given you up!" Kili informed.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked the question all of them wanted to know.

"How, indeed." Dwalin said with a suspicious look on his face.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Gandalf spoke."Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters! I want to know - why did you come back?" Thorin asked, his voice soft in wonder.

Bilbo stared a moment before answering, "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Willow chuckled softly, Her leg no longer causing her pain but she wished for fire so she could cauterize her wound with an arrow head. But her thoughts and the happy moment was interrupted by the howl of a warg, The brown haired elf rolled her eyes.

"Out of the frying pan..."

Gandalf cut Thorin "...and into the fire! Run! RUN!"

Willow sighed as she once again had to run on her wounded leg, blood would pump faster due to her heart doing the same; Her vision blurred and focused like a bad camera. She was last, as the company sprinted down the mountain, she merely jogged.

She could feel the vibrations in the earth as the wargs came thundering down after the Company, four legs were -of course - better than two. Willow pulled out a dagger, turning around and leaning back like she was Neo in the matrix. The warg that jumped her, did not expect her to see it coming, nor did it expect the blade that pierced its chest and run down through its stomach.

Willow moved out of the way as The warg fell to the ground dead, cause that's what gravity does. Sighing heavily in annoyance, Willow sheathed her blade and continued to run after the Company, joining them at the edge of a cliff

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Willow did so immediately, using two trees side by side to jump from one to the other until she reached a height that the Orcs and wargs could not reach.

"They're coming!" Willow's head whirled around to find the rest of the Company climbing into the trees. They had to think of a way out as they could not stay there forever; they would have to leave the trees at some point and the orcs wouldn't even wait. From what Willow had seen, these orcs were relentless and they really wanted the company dead.

If there wasn't a way out. The Orcs would get their wish.

''Willow!'' She was called. Coming out of her thoughts, her -blurry again - eyes came to land upon Thorin who -like the rest of the company- were unnerved by the fact that she was so far away from them. Though she was an elf, there was no denying that Thorin thought of her as a friend; especially since she broke the wrist of Goblin to save his life. But the king to be knew she wasn't like her kin because she hadn't been raised with them; if there was one elf he could call friend, it was Willow...Kaonnalia.

Willow somewhat saw the wave of his arm in silent demand to try and get closer to the company. She sighed again, hating having to move from her comfortable position but none the less followed orders. Willow took things fast but swift, jumping from branch to branch until she landed with with Kili and Fili; opening her arms to gesture the tree as if asking Thorin 'will this suffice?'.

Though his attention was not on her anymore as much as it was on the New Orc she'd turned to see, a pale white one, upon a snowy warg. Though Willow had to admit the white warg looked better than the others.

" _Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast. Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish. Torin undag Train-ob_ '' Willow blinked, bored as she did not know what the orc was saying. Whatever language he spoke in, she did not know it right of the bat like she did with Elvish.

" _Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da_ " Again, Willow did not know understand the black speech but knew that whatever he said, wasn't good as the wargs began to leap forward and try to climb the trees; jumping as high as they possibly can, using their jaws as if it was going to help them better. The trees shook violently at the assault and with Willow's vision still blurring, she struggled to hold on.

" _Sho gad adol_!" another command in black speech went over her head.

With the weight of the wargs continuously jumping at the trees, there were quickly uprooted; creating a domino effect as one tree uprooted another, everyone ended up on the tree at the cliff's edge. Fortunately, it did not fall as Willow lent against the thick trunk, only there because Kili and Fili helped her jump. Azog laughs from his seat, watching in amusement.

Willow, opening her drooping eyes, spies a fiery pinecone falling into front of her and a gasped sounded from her throat. Fire was just what she needed

Gandalf called down to Fili, fresh fiery pine cone in hand "Fili!" Fili caught the pinecone bouncing it in his hands because of the heat and preparing to throw it.

''Fili wait!'' The blond dwarf looked to his elven friend in confusion, watching as she unsheathed an Arrow and held it's metal tip in the fire. Willow's hands were shaking immensely but none the less waited for the metal tip to go orange in the flames.

Dizziness took over her head, Willow swayed for a moment before falling from her branch. The dwarves below tried to catch her ar - including Thorin- but all of them missed her by mere inches. fortunately, the fire kept all wargs away from her. Unfortunately, her back was now exploding in pain as the oxygen left her lungs. Willow's back arched from the ground as she tried to breathe, the company above her continued to throw fiery pine cones at the wargs to keep the beasts away.

Until the tree started to give way and tip precariously over the edge of the cliff. Now able to breathe, Willow took the Arrow she held onto, the blade slightly less hot and so she placed in a nearby flame; re-heating it. She was no use to anyone if she couldn't stop bleeding out.

The metal arrow tip, now once again glowing bright orange, was taken from the fire. Willow sucked in a wavering breath before sticking the tip into the wound on her leg. The ear piercing scream was loud and reminded everyone of a banshee's scream, tears quickly gathered and fell down her cheeks as she beared through the excruciating pain.

The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf were all shocked, even the Orcs were somewhat put off by the girl who willingly put a blazing metal arrow tip into her wound. But now, with the blood staying inside her body and multiplying to replace all that she lost; Willow was able to fall back onto her back and whimper to her heart's content, the arrow lying beside her, bloody and cooling.

She couldn't move, her energy and adrenaline was spent. But she did try to stop Thorin as he strode past her with sword in hand, she felt so useless, having to watch and knowing her body wouldn't respond to her commands. She watched Thorin run through the flaming trees, unable to call out or run over. She could she Azog's smug face and wide open arms in that universal way that said 'come at me bro'

Thorin did not get a chance to attack before the white warg leaped at him, Azog upon its back as Thorin was thrown to the ground. Getting back to his feet, panting, Azog and the white warg leaped once again, swinging that devilish mace and hitting Thorin straight in the face before the dwarf could reaction. Brutally thrown to the ground again as a result of the impact.

Willow vaguely registered somber screams as she tried to get to her feet, the pain in her leg still stinging and burning like nothing she'd ever known before. The jaws of the white warg had clamped around Thorin's shoulder by the time she could stand shakily, weakly, on her feet.

When Willow lifted her head, Thorin was laid out upon ground, sword falling from his grip and eyes fading slowly from consciousness.

"Biriz torag khobdudol!'' She didn't know what the words meant but she knew they weren't good. She wasn't all that far away but if it wasn't for the unwavering need to protect the dwarf, she wouldn't have made it in time to throw herself over him.

She awaited the blow but it never came, Bilbo had also came to the rescue. Thorin's eyes glancing to both Willow and Bilbo before ultimately closing and falling into sleep. Bilbo had managed to kill the Orc and rose to his feet to stand in front of the now unconscious Thorin.

Of course, azog didn't much care for what bilbo did, a couple of warg riders approaching per the order of Azog in black speech that willow could not understand. But before they could get too close, Fili, Kili and Dwalin were there, having somehow made it off the falling tree.

The fighting was going on as Willow stayed beside the king under the mountain, she was there only because she felt a strong sense of protectiveness inside for the dwarves, They had grown on her immensely. They were family.

And as the Dwarves that made it off the tree continued to fight the wargs and Orcs, Eagles squawks were heard. Willow looked up, seeing animals much large than that or her own Eagles on earth. They were large and magnificent, staring at them as they flew about, saving the company. Willow stumbled to her feet and dodged out of the way of an Eagle heading right towards her, it's gaze set on Thorin as it swooped the Dwarf in it's talons.

Willow was now the only one still on the cliff, the Orcs staring at her like she stared at a double bacon cheeseburger: it was not a good gaze to have on you. Willow sheepishly grinned, gave a teasing wave and sprinted away, not hesitating as she jumped from the edge. An Eagle catching her a few seconds after she jumped. And she just laid there, staring up at the sky as the sun slowly rose; colours she had never seen before.

It was so very tranquil, and willow almost felt like sleeping, but she continued to stare at the changing colours of the sky as the eagles flew. The landscapes below her changing without her even noticing. She didn't hear a thing, it was like her senses had shut off to focus on the colours. But all things have to come to an end sometime and Willow readied herself for the approach on massive rock shaped like a bear.

Each dwarf sliding from the back of an eagle as Bilbo, gandalf and Willow did the same. Thorin was laid gently on the ground as Gandalf ran up, Willow and bilbo stayed a few steps back, knowing that one way or another; Thorin might be a bit angered. As Thorin did not respond to Gandalf's calls, the grey wizard placed a hand on Thorin's forehead, whispering a few words that willow assumed was a spell and Thorin's eye fluttered open not a moment later.

"The halfling...and the elf?" Thorin questioned weakly, struggling to even get those few words out.

"It's alright. Bilbo and willow are here. They're quiet safe." Gandalf assured. Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up but once he his, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin kept advancing, Willow was slowly getting angry by Thorin's lack of gratefulness until he continued speaking.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Willow sighed, a smile overtaking her face as Thorin hugged Bilbo "I am sorry I doubted you." He added once the pair pulled away.

''No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." Bilbo answered, Thorin still smiling slightly as he looked up at Willow, the Elf striding forward to clasp him on the shoulder. No words needed to be said between them now, Out of all the dwarves, she'd never expected to become so close with the king under the mountain.

The eagles screech to announce their leave, the company chuckling and Thorin notices something of into the distance. One lonely mountain, he strode forward to the edge of the carrock, staring at what was once his home; now used by a dragon.

"Is that, what I think it is?'' Bilbo asked, Everyone's attention now laid on the mountain.

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf spoke from beside Willow.

"Our home." Thorin said, happy to see it again as a bird cheeps and flies by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin exclaimed, watching as the bird flew off.

Willow chuckled, ''No, Oin. That's a Thrush -and not the bad kind.''

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin interjected, none of them knew what Willow meant by the bad kind of Thrush but they didn't question the strange girl.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo smiled.

' _Though my stomach says differently'_ Willow thought to herself. Willow had always learned to trust her gut, and it was wasn't giving her any time of peaceful feeling yet. The worst was not behind them, and if it wasn't behind them; then it was most likely waiting for them in the path ahead.

Willow only hoped she could continue to be strong. If not for herself, then for her friends.

* * *

 **So now you all might be shocked to see such an update. the end to 'The hobbit: an unexpected journey' I must say i didn't expect to be gone for so long but now i have finished this i can focus on My Ahkmenrah story. After that, i may come back to this one and start on the second film.**

 **don't know yet. but for the time being, This is completed as just one movie. Until you get a notification which tells you that I've updated again XD Also i would like to thank JJ12 for telling me that elves sleep with their eyes open, i generally didn't know that.**

 **Also, as for her not sleeping with her peepers open, i've decided to just call it human habit. As Willow has grown up thinking she human, her eyes would close, and so ( because my memory is terrible and i probably won't remember that they sleep with eyes open) it'll just be a normality that she would close her eyes to sleep.**

 **Because honestly my memory is terrible and i even forgot my own characters name for a moment XD awful i know XD haha. But maybe i should give you a sneak peak of the scene you're all waiting for, yes? MM no? oh okay i think i will.**

 ** _Next Installment, The Hobbit - The desolation of smaug. Mirkwood Scene._**

 _'I've never seen such eyes' Willow thought to herself in wonder, the blue eyes just as fixated on her as hers were on his - they were captivating. The blonde elf standing in front of her seemed to recognise her from somewhere, his eyes flicking down to the moonstone necklace and up again._

 _Willow had her own feelings to sort out, The feeling of familiarity, the feeling that this forest was giving her. Breath coming out louder than before in shorter bursts, Her heart speeding up in her chest as her began to ache; as if someone were taking a sledgehammer to the inside of her skull. A hand came up to clutch her head, the dwarves staring at her worriedly and she did hear a muffled call of her name._

 _One last look at the Blonde Elf with the Blue eyes, And everything went black._

 _..._

 _..._

 **how was that? how pumped are you now!? XD. I've been very busy lately, with trying to find a job and now i'm trying to figure out a way to move up with a friend of mine. League of legends has completely taken over me and I need to write more chapters for my Gaara story. Also, im swapping this chapter out for the author note so i'm putting this here.**

 **For anyone who may be confused on the pronunciation** **of Kaonnalia is Kah- own- Nah-Lee-ah. =)**

 **So yeah, i'm very happy you've all been so patient with me. you are the best bunch of people and i've never even met you. Thank you for staying with this story =)**


	9. Chapter 9

''How close is the pack?'' Thorin asked Bilbo as the young hobbit came running back down the narrow pathway from scouting. The sky was dark, brightening up only by the slowly appearing sun in the horizon, The orc pack had not been lost for long until getting back on to the company's trail.

''Too close.'' Bilbo answered. ''A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it.''

''Have the wargs picked up our scent?'' Dwalin asked, slightly worried.

''Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem''

''Did they see you?'' Gandalf inquired calmly.

''hmm?''

''They saw you?''

''No, that's not it'' Bilbo replied hastily, trying to get the problem out.

''What did i tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar Material.'' The dwarves mumbled amongst themselves at Gandalf's words, Willow just stood to the side quietly, watching as everything unfolded.

''Will you listen? Will you just listen?'' Bilbo's slightly raised voice got the dwarves attention. ''I'm trying to tell you, there is something else out there.''

''What form did it take? like a bear?'' Gandalf asked, slight knowing behind the old man's eyes.

''Ye-Yes, but bigger. Much bigger'' Bilbo replied, surprised at the old wizards knowledge without having seen the beast.

''You knew about this beast?'' Bofur questioned towards Gandalf also in surprise. Willow simply raised an eyebrow. ''I say we double back.''

''And be run down by the Orcs?'' Willow said just as Thorin opened his mouth to speak. ''We'd be slaughtered.''

Gandalf spoke up once again. ''There is a house. It's not far from here, where we might take refuge.''

''Whose house? Are they friend or foe?'' Thorin questioned, sceptical about the supposed safe house.

''Neither, he will helps us...or he will kill us.''

''What choice do we have?''

From behind them, a loud roar sounded out and it sounded close, Willow let out a worried chuckled and answered instead Gandalf. ''None. None at all. Let's go now, i'll rather not be mauled by Orcs.'' Willow did not wait for them, she ran off in the only direction there was to run in and by the sound of clinging metal behind her, the others were following.

There was no time to stop and smell the flowers. Literally, The company passed through a field of flowers and the girly side in Willow just wanted to make a flower crown but there was no time. ''How are we outrunning them?'' She whispered to herself though bilbo was close enough to hear. ''They are riding wargs. Four legs are faster than two.''

Through the forest, there was another loud roar and Gandalf's worry increased ''This way! quickly!'' Running once more, away from the Orcs and creature that bilbo had said was an abnormally large bear, Willow watched with a large smile in amusement as Bombur ran past them all.

The biggest dwarf of the company and he was running faster than the lot of them. ''Open the door!'' Gandalf yelled as the dwarves piled up against the large door to the house. Behind them, the large Bear sprinting towards them, jaws letting out a roar of anger.

Opening the door, the dwarves bundled into the house with Gandalf, Bilbo and Willow following. The three of them standing by as The dwarves tried to push the door shut on the bear. Willow looked up into the smiling face of Gandalf, realising what was going on just then and sighing heavily as the door slammed shut. Bear on the other side.

''What is that?'' Ori asked, turning his question to Gandalf.

''That is our host.''

''How did i know you were going to say that?'' Willow said, smiling sarcastically.

''His name is beorn'' Gandalf added, smiling amusingly down at Willow before moving his eyes elsewhere. ''And he is a Skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with, however, he's not overfond of dwarves.''

Beorn could be heard again from outside. ''He's leaving.''

''Come away from there. It's not natural, noone of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell.''

''Don't a be fool'' Gandalf replied. ''He's under no enchantment but his own. Right now, Get some sleep, All of you, you'll be safe here tonight.'' Willow somehow doubted that but she did as Gandalf had suggested, being too tired to even try and argue.

She laid down by the wall, covered by shadows and hay away from all sight except Gandalfs. When he'd glanced over later into the night, he saw Willow laying there, only one eye shut and the other half open. Gandalf smiled, willow was finally coming into her race as an elf,starting to feel at home in the world of her birth; he knew it was only a matter of time before Willow started going by her actual name.

''...The defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved.'' Morning came far to quickly for Willow. The girl herself waking up to the deep and new voice telling a story. ''Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin changers and tormenting them seemed to amuse him.''

''There are others like you?'' Bilbo asked Beorn as Willow stood up and walked over slowly.

''Once there were many.'' Beorn replied, a sadness in his voice.

''And now?''

''Now there is only one.'' Willow closed her eyes at the realisation. He was the last of his kind, Willow could only imagine how lonely he must be. ''You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn.''

''Before Durin's day falls, yes.'' Gandalf added.

''you are running out of time.''

''Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.''

''A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees'' Beorn replied. ''There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need''

''We will take the elven road, that path is still safe.''

''Safe?'' Beorn repeated. ''The wood elves or Mirkwood are not like their kin. they're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.''

''What do you mean?'' Thorin asked, finally speaking up.

''These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. you will never reach the forest alive.'' Willow's eyebrows lifted at Beorn's words. Though he was right, he could have said it less bluntly.

Beorn stood form his Chair, avoiding hitting his head on the ceiling. ''I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind, Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.'' Beorn picked up a small white mouse, holding it in his hands as he approached Thorin. ''But Orcs i hate more. What do you need?''

And that was how the company got four legged animals again. Beorn had let them borrow the horses he had ''Go now while you have the light, Your hunters are no far behind.''

They rode fast and quickly, Gandalf leading the way, the day as just about half over by the time the company had reached the dark forest of Mirkwood. he Grey wizard dismounted his horse and the company awaited Gandalf's next word. ''Here lies our path through Mirkwood.''

''No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.'' Dwalin said before dismounting the pony he was on.

''Set the ponies loose.'' Gandalf ordered,glancing to Willow who had long since dismounted her horse to stare at the forest ''Let them return to their master.''

''This forest feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?''Bilbo asked Gandalf, not liking the look of the dark forest.

''I think it does have a sickness.'' Willow whispered, none but Gandalf hearing her. ''Do i know this forest? Seems so familiar yet so different.''

Gandalf, for a time, ignored the whisper he'd heard and answered Bilbo ''Not unless we go 200 miles north or twice that distance, south.'' Gandalf delved into the forest as the dwarves set the ponies and Willow's horse loose.

''Not my horse!'' Gandalf suddenly appeared from the trees. ''I need it''

''You're not leaving us?''

''I would not do this unless i had to.'' Willow looked away from Gandalf, already expecting him to do something like this but he seemed distressed in a way and so did not comment on anything. She simply drew closer to the forest, trying to remember why it felt so familiar.

''I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. keep that map and key safe.'' Gandalfs voice dropped and being so far, Willow did not hear his next words to Thorin before his voice raised again. ''This is not the greenwood of old. They very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. it will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path.''

And Gandalf rode away on his horse, the rain coming down lightly but just about disappearing once they entered the forest. Willow just couldn't shake the feeling of knowing, like she did indeed know this forest and she wanted answers as to why.

Though her Answers were coming sooner than she may think.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh. what is this? an update? after so many months. Wow. I'm so sorry. I mean, I'm not fully back into The hobbit or Legolas again yet, but i am getting there. I needed something to distract me form dear old Alan Rickman's death cause i couldn't stop crying and Orlando bloom and Richard armitage came to the rescue so. Here this is XD**

 **I hope you enjoy this first chapter of me getting back onto Willow's story. Next chapter. The long awaited meeting of Legolas and Kaonnalia after years of separation, will he remember her? or her him?**

 **XD**


	10. Chapter 10

It was dark, much darker than what Willow felt it should be. It felt comfortable since the moment she ventured inside with dwarves, it felt like it was dying. Willow followed the Dwarves in a daze, her eyes not focusing on anything but the trees and leaves around her.

''Air. I need air.'' Bofur was heard.

''My head. It's swimming.'' Oin complained as the company came to a stop.

''Nori, Why have we stopped?'' Willow looked over at Thorin, who'd questioned Nori. Only then did she realise that they had strayed from path, a small smile came to her face as the familiar voice sounded in her head. ' _Help us! We strayed from the fuckin path!_ '

Willow was glad at some moments to be able to remember the life she'd lived in london. The films, the books and games she'd experienced. Lee Evans was one particular person she'd think about in moments when she felt uncomfortable, or scared; The man was the only comedian who made her smile and laugh until her cheeks hurt.

This moment, required some Lee Evans.

''what's going on?''

''We've lost the path!''

''Find it.'' Thorin ordered. ''All of you, look. Look for the path!''

The company split up, and Willow took this as her chance to explore. The feeling she could feel inside of her made it seem like she knew the forest, and that the forest knew her. Without meaning to, she had ventured too far from the dwarves and little Bilbo Baggins, but she had yet to have noticed just how far she'd ventured away.

The trees that she had taken to were covered in the sickness, in spiderwebs so big they had to have been made by giant spiders. Willow didn't rule them out, it was middle earth, the land of Orcs, skin changers and giant eagles; Giant spiders seemed like something middle earth would have.

' _Kaonnalia!_ ' Went the call of her name, her actual name. Willow turned her head to the left, where the call had come from and jumped through the branches clumsily, still getting used to how light she felt on her own two feet when she used to thunder up and down her parents staircase like a herd of Elephants.

She made not a sound as she listened again, stopping to wait for the second call of whoever called her before.

' _Slow down! You're too fast!_ ' To the right, Willow followed the call, not yet realising that it was simply in her mind. ' _Kaonnalia!_ '

Stopping her jumps through trees, Willow crouched, knees to her chest and cradling her head in her hands. An ache appearing as forgotten memories tried to force their way through before she was ready to know them.

Yells alerted her to trouble with those she called friends, lifting her head and standing back up in worry. ''oh no.'' Pulling the bow of her back, Willow jumped her way towards the screams and yells of dwarves who were fighting.

Spiders surrounded them, just as Willow had expected. Giant Spiders. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and shot the first one into a spider near Fili, just before someone new made their way onto the scene.

He'd jumped onto the web string of a spider and descended it, killing the spider as he reached the beast. Willow watched him use it as a some kind of snowboard, ducking under the live Spider by Thorin and slicing it's stomach open before nocking another arrow and pointed it at Thorin's face. When Thorin and the others readied for an attack, others came out from the trees, which caused Willow to duck into hers further to avoid being seen.

''Do not think i won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure.'' The blonde newcomer had told Thorin as his friends continued to points arrows. Willow growled under her breath and jumped from her tree, Landing beside Thorin and aiming her bow at the Blonde man.

Though as closer look, it wasn't a man at all. He was taller, his skin look soft and free of blemish, hair looked silky and his eyes...she knew after her experience in Rivendell. They were all elves, and he look shocked at the sight of one protecting a dwarf.

''Help!''

Fili turned at the call, Willow glancing back trying to decide ''Kili!'' A decision wasn't needed as an Elf came to Kili's rescue.

''Throw me a dagger!'' Kili called to her as she fought a third spider. ''Quick!''

Stabbing the spider under its large fangs, she spoke 'If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf. You're mistaken.'' Taking the knife from the dead spider, she threw it into the one approaching Kili, killing it instantly.

''Your arrow would not reach me before you are dead'' The blonde elf spoke to Willow, her arrow still pointed at his nose.

''I beg to differ.'' Willow answered. ''At this distance, i could kill you before i die.'' The blonde elf's eye narrowed, though he could see she wasn't looking at his face.

''Willow.'' Thorin's voice spoke, catching both her and the elf's attention. ''We are outnumbered, Lower your bow, I do not want you dead.'' The blonde elf watched in confusion as she glanced between him, Thorin and the other elves before sighing and lowering her bow to the floor.

''Search them.'' He ordered his elves as they ushered Willow and the dwarves into a small circle. The Elf who had saved Kili repeated the order in Elvish and thus the search started.

''Do not touch me!'' She yelled at the elves who had tried to search her. ''I can remove them on my own.'' And she did, the only weapons she had on her were the bow and twin daggers.

Beside her, An elf had taken Thorin's blade and delivered it to the blonde elf. '' _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh._ '' He spoke to himself mostly, about how the sword was of elvish make. ''Where did you get this?''

''It was given to me'' Thorin repled truthfully.

He looked at Thorin, not believing the words at all as he pointed the blade at the Dwarf. ''Not just a thief, but a liar as well.''

''He's not lair.'' Willow stated, still looking down, an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. A sharp nailed hand shot out and grabbed the tip of the blade, pulling it from it's position at Thorin's face as Willow raised her head as well as her whole body to stand and stare at the blonde Elf.

She suddenly forgot how to breath.

' _I've never seen such eyes_ ' Willow thought to herself in wonder, the blue eyes just as suddenly fixated on her as hers were on his - they were captivating. The blonde elf standing in front of her seemed to recognise her from somewhere, his eyes flicking down to the moonstone necklace and up again.

Willow had her own feelings to sort out, The feeling of familiarity, the feeling that this forest was giving her. Breath coming out louder than before in shorter bursts, Her heart speeding up in her chest as her began to ache; as if someone were taking a sledgehammer to the inside of her skull. A hand came up to clutch her head, the dwarves staring at her worriedly and she did hear a muffled call of her name.

''Willow?'' Thorin's voice was quiet as he slowly stood, watching Willow sway and hold her head.

The blonde elf stared at the necklace around her neck, only able to utter one word. ''Kaonnalia?'' And Willow fell backwards, consciousness leaving her. The Dwarves around let out a collective gasp as Thorin caught Willow before she hit the ground.

''Willow! Wake up.'' It was no use, her eyes were already closed and she was nothing more than dead weight ... but dead weight that was breathing. The company all had one thought.

'At least she wasn't dead.'

* * *

 _''Kaonnalia!'' The call came in the darkness. She turned her head, knowing it was her name._

 _''My Lord Thranduil'' A child bowed. A child that looked very much like herself at that age. She Bowed to a tall male Elf, Long blonde hair which a crown sat upon, blue eyes like the sky._

 _''Legolas wishes for you company.'' He told her._

 _The child smiled, brown hair weaved into intricate braids bounced as the girl herself did to the same on her feet. ''Then i shall go immediately." The child ran off after a final bow and suddenly, there was a garden._

 _''Legolas!'' The child's voice called out._

 _Another child, though blonde and male, sat on marble bench, turning upon the call of his name. A smile so wide appeared on his face at the same of the brown hair elven girl. ''Kaonnalia! Come on!''_

 _The two children ran off together and Willow descended back into darkness._

* * *

Willow opened her eyes to a ceiling, Suddenly remembering what happened before darkness, she shot up off the comfortable bed she was lying on with a loud gasp. Startling a woman Elf just across the room.

''You're awake, My lady.''

''Yeah, thanks sherlock.'' The elf woman looked at her strangely before walking to the door.

''I must inform the prince, Please wait here.'' Willow narrowed her eyes at the woman left the room and did the exact opposite of what she was told. Getting up, Willow ventured from the room immediately, in search of her friends.

Drawing in breath at the beautiful sight of wherever she was, Willow continued to wander around with no clue of where she was going. Everything once again seemed familiar and yet, so different. She walked for at least an hour before she'd passed an archway, stopped and returned to it at the glance she caught as she passed.

Tilting her head, she saw someone sitting at the end of the large bridge from the archway. Sitting on what looked like a throne and her interest was peaked, though against her better judgement, Willow drew closer to the elf in the throne.

''You have returned, Kaonnalia.'' He spoke when Willow drew close to him, the elf man from her dream. He seemed to be looking at her in wonder, surprise and somewhat happiness, the emotions only showed in his eyes, is face never changed.

''You were in my dream. Who are you''

''You do not remember me?'' He questioned, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

'' _Ada_ , Kaonnalia! she has-'' The sound of the elf from before stopped as he noticed the object of his distress standing in front of his father.

''Do you remember my son, Legolas?'' He asked of Willow, not moving from his throne, nor changing his facial expression.

Willow shook her head. ''He was in my dream too. Thranduil and Legolas, I think it was a memory, i'm not sure.''

''You have been a long time, Kaonnalia.'' Willow assumed this was Thranduil, the king from her dream and that made the elf beside her, Legolas. ''Your father was most distraught when he returned to me, dying, telling me of your safety beyond the stars.''

Willow looked at Thranduil like he was insane. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''you returned from another world, did you not?''

''Well yes, But -''

''Then that is all.'' Thranduil cut her off. ''You have returned and all shall proceed as planned.''

Willow took a step back in caution ''What shall proceed as planned?''

There was silence for a moment, Thranduil let a small smile grow on his face. ''Your and legolas' marriage.''

..

...

...

''Say what now?''

* * *

 **And she knows! Legolas, Thranduil and her arranged marriage. I'm quite excited for the next chapter. I am going to try and return to a weekly schedule again. At least trying to get chapters done for a random day each week until i finish te last hobbit film. Then i will be going back and fixing any mistakes i've made in the previous chapters.**

 **=)**


	11. Chapter 11

Thranduil looked at Willow with utmost confusion, confusion on the words she had just calmly but surprisingly let out. She was staring at him, her eyes wide and slightly upset...well, a lot upset.

''No'' She then stated firmly, looking between Legolas and his father. ''It's not happening. Ever.''

''It will happen.'' Thranduil told her, the angered look falling back on his face. ''It has been arranged, since the moment of your birth, you have been promised to him.''

Willow let out a sarcastic chuckle. ''I've been promised to no one. I'm not marrying your son simply because you tell me to.''

''I am your king!'' His voice raised slightly, as did the rest of him. Rising from his throne to try and intimidate Willow like he could with the other elves under his authority.

''No you are not!'' She screeched in return, angered by the reply he had given. Thranduil and Legolas were visibly surprised by her outburst, Willow's chest rising and falling quickly, a clear sign that her heart was beating far more than normal. ''You are nothing more to me than the captor of my friends! And your son isn't even that, so much as nothing to me at all!''

''How dare you-''

''How dare I!?'' Willow cut Thranduil off, angering the king and surprising his son. Legolas had thought Kaonnalia dead since he was a child, never had he thought she'd come back as a completely different person than who he once cause mischief with, whom he'd once trained with.

''How dare you!'' She continued on, throwing her finger in the king's direction. ''I literally only just dropped into this world! With no idea where i was! It hasn't even been all that long since i woke up to this weird, goblins, trolls, dwarves and elves business!Things i didn't know existed are now...existing! And here _you_ are! Claiming to know me! Telling me who i am to marry! I do not know you! I do not care who you are, you can not tell me who to wed! King or not!''

''Kaonnalia, you will listen to me!''

''My name is Willow!'' She cut the king off once more, her screeches getting louder as though she was channeling a great eagle itself. ''And _you_ will listen to me! I did not suffer for four years, only to die and come here for this news! I am here for the dwarves! Not for you to give away as a prize to your son!''

''Kaonnalia, you are not one of them.'' Legolas spoke up for the first time towards her. Taking a couple of steps forward but stopping when she took her own steps back. ''For hundreds of years, i have thought my friend dead. Yet here you stand, alive.''

''If i were truly a friend as close as you say, you would not force me into a marriage i have no desire to be in.'' Willow's voice quietened towards Legolas, not really all that angry with him so much as his father. Thranduil watched the exchange quietly, there was a hint of familiarity in her eyes when she looked at legolas. Deep down she knew him, she just hadn't uncovered the memories yet.

But both Elves watched as she rose a hand to her neck, to the moonstone necklace. ''I once thought this had something to do with my parents, a farewell gift of sorts. What is it really?''

''A sign of betrothal.'' Thranduil answered in his usual cold voice. ''You have been wearing it since the day it was made. Since you were born.''

''But it doesn't tie me to him at all.'' Willow replied. ''It's nothing more than a shiny stone.'' Making a spectacle of it, Willow gripped the small stone in her hand and ripped it from around her neck before throwing it at the base of the king's throne. Thranduil stared at it, masking his anger at the situation.

''I'm not marrying someone i don't know nor love. And you can not make me, now _take me. To. My. Friends_.''

''You want the dwarves, you shall get the dwarves.'' Thranduil said in an eerily calm voice, one glance to his guards and both of them had Willow gripped around her upper arms. ''Throw her in with one of her ' _Friends._ ' ''

''Stop!'' Willow struggled against the guards as they dragged her away ''I can walk on my own!'' The two guards ignored her and dragged her away. Legolas watched silently, debating whether or not to speak up to his father about the poor way the situation was handled. Though deciding against it, Legolas did pick up the moonstone necklace Willow had so angrily discarded and slipped it into his pocket.

Thranduil watched as his son did this. ''She does not remember you, Legolas.'' He told his son as the archer moved to walk away...towards the dungeons.

''She is still my friend. Perhaps, with time she will remember. For now, Talking with her will suffice.'' Thranduil said nothing in return to his son and let him walk away. Meanwhile, Willow had just reached the dungeons in which the dwarves were being held.

''Let me go, Dammit!''

''Willow, Lass!'' Bofur was the first to shout. Each dwarf popping up and watching through the cell doors as Willow was pushed towards a random cell. A random cell that just so happened to hold Thorin, It's door was opened by the keeper of the keys and Willow was all but thrown inside; tripping over her own two feet and wincing at the pain that came with her knees harshly connecting with the solid floor.

Thorin helped the brown haired woman up silently but glaring at the elves who were locking the cell door and walking away. ''The anger on your face. You met with the king.'' Thorin stated knowingly.

''Yes i did.'' Willow growled through clamped teeth. ''And he's one _massive son of a bitch_!'' She yelled through the gapes of the metal cell door before kicking it harshly, only then did she realise the difference in clothes. Someone had changed her and though it was a very creepy thing to think about, at least they hadn't put her in a dress.

''What happened, Willow!'' Fili's voice cut across cell doors from his own to Willow and Thorin's.

''According to _His royal majesty_ , I'm something of a fiance to his son!'' Willow answered Fili, sarcasm entering her tone as she said the words, Unknowing of the prince standing a ways off and out of sight; waiting for his moment to talk to her. ''He actually expects me to marry his son! It's bloody mental and I won't go through it!''

''And we won't let you, Lass!'' The dwarves all cried out together in agreement, their spirits being riled with Willow's anger. Though her anger had quickly dissipated and a smile came through onto her face.

''You guys are the best.'' Willow laughed. ''I was so angry a minute ago and now i just want to cry, i love you all so much.'' Though she couldn't see it, All the dwarves smiled at the words. Never had any of them thought an Elf would say anything even remotely close to what Willow had just said.; Sometimes, they even forgot she was an elf at all.

''Let's have a sing song.''

The dwarves, including Thorin, Groaned ''NO!''

''Why not?!'' Willow laughed at their annoyance, she hadn't even started singing yet. ''How about a lullaby then? _Lavender's blue, Dilly dilly, Lavender's green. When i am king, Dilly dilly, you shall be queen_.''

''I could fall asleep to that'' Fili closed his eyes at Willows voice, as did Kili and Bofur.

''That what a lullaby is Fili, It calms the nerves and the fear. My mother used to sing this song to me, my human adoptive mother of course, But still my mother all the same.''Legolas, still lurking in the shadows, still remembered her mother, the brown long brown hair that her daughter had been gifted with; as well as beauty.

''It is a beautiful tune.'' Finally stepping out from the shadows, The prince's son appeared at her cell door.

''Why are you here?''

''I wish to talk.''

''Wish upon a star, maybe it'll come true.'' She remarked, crossing her arms.

Legolas sent her a slight pleading look. ''Kaonnalia please. You have been gone far too long, i wish to know how you survived the attack.''

''What attack?'' She wondered, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as her crossed arms fell apart. ''I don't remember an attack of any kind in my childhood.'' He was confused, and rightly so. She could not remember him or his father, not even her own parents or the Orcs that attacked her and her family.

''You truly do not know?''

Willow shook her head sadly. ''I'm sorry. I don't know who you think i am, but i'm not.''

''No but you are.'' He assured, stepping closer to the cell door. ''The moonstone proves you are, you have just...forgotten. Tell me about your life, has it been a safe one?'' Willow stared at Legolas, confused and a little bit uneasy at the amount of concern showing in his eyes. It may not have been noticeable to Thorin, the dwarven king being so blind sometimes, but there was no mistaking that Legolas did indeed know her.

''My earliest memory is waking up in a bed with a cloth on my forehead.'' Willow gave in, starting her story at the beginning. ''I was...Eight, human years. I don't know how old i am in Elf years.''

''You are the same age as me.'' Legolas informed gently. ''We were born at the same time.''

Willow gave a nod of acknowledgement. ''They told me, right off the bat. My parents, the people who raised me, found me in a tree. A willow tree that looked like a big chunk of it had been blown out, and i was just lying in there and they took me home with them.''

''They were kind? to you?''

He seemed genuinely concerned for her wellbeing and it was making her a bit uncomfortable. But she still nodded. ''They were so very kind. And so were their children later in the years, two twin boys as mischievous your nephews.'' Willow directed a smile towards Thorin, who was listening to her life story as well. The other Dwarves close enough to hear, also listened in.

''And it was a life of fun, it was wonderful and i learned so much. Then i was eighteen, i had a bruise and it wouldn't go away.'' Willow's eyes teared up, remembering the fear she felt that day. Legolas wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend but he knew she wouldn't accept it, not right now when she didn't remember him.

''I was ill. I was so very, very ill. I was tired all the time, I bruised, I was deathly pale and i could feel it.'' Willow sniffed quietly and wiped a tear away. ''They tried to help me, they did everything they could. The treatment was painful, for four long years, My family had to watch as i wasted away. My hair fell out and i was cold all the time until i just didn't feel it anymore.''

Looking down, Legolas realised Willow was unknowingly clutching the hand of Thorin, who didn't seem to mind at all. A wistful smile came upon her face, tears halting ''It was snowing when it happened, I was 21. Inches of snow unlike london had ever seen before. It rarely ever snowed and even when it did, it hardly ever settled. So imagine my surprise when i saw that thick blanket of white snow; flakes of it still falling from the grey sky. I went out in it, I fell and laid in there in the snow, slipping away.''

Willow's green eyes lifted and bore deeply into the blue ones of the prince. ''And then i died.''

''You died alone and cold?''

''But i was still happy.'' Willow assured, still unknown to her why his upset look made her sad to see. ''I had been fighting an illness i could not win against and letting go made me happy. I wasn't suffering anymore and anyway!'' Startled at her suddenly bright mood, Legolas's blue eyes widened just a little bit. ''I woke up here! I mean i woke up confused and little bit ...numb to everything going on. But I still woke up in middle earth. I met thirteen wonderful dwarves, i survived Orcs, stone giants, goblins and spiders. And now, here stands every memory of this world i've ever forgotten in the form of an elven prince.''

The slight twitch of his lips told her he wanted to smile, but he refrained against doing so. ''I may strongly protest to marrying you, but talking with you is okay.'' Legolas looked somewhat elevated at the thought of spending more time with his childhood friend, even if it was to try an help her remember him and their life before she'd left.

''I must take my leave, but i will return.'' Legolas told her, taking his steps back and slowly walking away.

''Looking forward to it.''

And she was. The feeling in her stomach just told her he knew more about her than he let on. The way he seemed to care about her so much, if anyone could help her remember the life she had in middle earth, it was certainly Legolas.

* * *

 **So this is going up a bit early. I didn't want to make the situation too dramatic where she kicks and screams all the live long day. But screaming i suppose is natural when you find out about an arranged marriage. Thranduil has pissed her off, but i think that will quickly fade away as the journey nears its close.**

 **Legolas has done nothing to Willow and therefore she was not pissed with him as she was with his father. And Legolas is of course one of a few ways she'll get her memories back. Either she'll get them back with random Memories bleeding through, or she'll knock her head or simply dream them up every time she sleeps or gets knocked out. XD**

 **Too, Noface: Chapter 2 is really, gone and done. I don't really feel like rewriting it just to make her flail about like a horror movie chick who's scared of the strange place she woke up in. Willow's reaction to waking up to dwarves, hobbits and dragons was more of a bored sort of 'oh,okay' type thing. She hadn't really expected where she was until the night she spoke with Thorin. (which i probably should elaborate on in that chapter, actually.)**

 **Yes the Dwarves and elves have the stupid little 'hate them all' thing going on, but the dwarves somewhat knew Willow didn't know what she was. It was evident by the way she acted around them. Another thing i should probably elaborate on once i finish the last hobbit film.**

 **And as for the 'dream'. She didn't just randomly know their names anyway. It wasn't a dream. It was a repressed memory. It hadn't come through until just then when Legolas triggered it. The sheer familiarity in his face and eyes forced a memory to come through but since it had to force its way through, it had to loosen her mind; which led to her fainting and seeing the memory as though it was a dream.**

 **I'm well aware of holes in the storyline and i will rectify them. one way or another. Then again i could just leave everything the way it is and have everyone just read this XD Cause i'm lazy and life is being terrible right now. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

''I'll wager the sun is on the rise.'' Bofur spoke after a few hours of silence between all of them. ''Must be nearly dawn''

''We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?''

''Not stuck in here, you're not.'' The very familiar voice of Bilbo Baggin's appeared. Willow had not seen Bilbo in any of the cells, and had to assume he wasn't captured at all, leaving him as their only hope to get out. And here he was.

Willow let out a joyful laugh ''Oh Bilbo, you beautiful little hobbit.''

The dwarves chattered a few cheered loudly for the appearance of Bilbo, but obviously, loudness was a way of being caught in the act of being set free. ''Shh! There are guards nearby.''

Bilbo let Willow and Thorin out first before journeying to the other cells, ''Close the doors, It will buy us more time.''

''Well, not much. but some, yes.'' Willow chuckled, closing the cell door as the other freed dwarves did the same. Who could miss the sight of a dwarf in a cell, the cells were tiny.

''Not that way, down here, follow me.'' Willow raised an eyebrow at Bilbo who tried to lead them down, when Thorin was leading them up. Nevertheless, they trusted Bilbo and followed him without question.

Willow sucked in a silent breath as Bilbo lead them into a wine cellar, two sleeping and snoring Elves passed out on the table nearby. ''Are they drunk?'' Bilbo turned to shush Willow as she snorted quietly.

''This way.''

''I don't believe it! we're in the cellars!''

''you're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!''

''I know what i'm doing!'' Bilbo argued back in return to Bofur. Bofur shushed the hobbit and went further into the cellar, beside a bunch of empty barrels as everyone else started to pile in. Willow took one look at the empty barrels and the way they were stacked before realising what Bilbo had as an escape plan.

''Everyone, climb into the barrels.'' Bilbo told them, Willow was the exception, being to tall to hide in a barrel, let alone hide in a shared one.

''Are you mad? They'll find us.'' Dwalin whispered angrily into Bilbo's face.

''No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please. You must trust me.''

The dwarves murmured amongst themselves and Willow rolled her eyes, if they kept at it, they'd be caught ''Do as he says'' Thorin whispered harshly in order. The dwarves murmuring came to an end and they started climbing into the barrels.

Willow and Bilbo watched until they all got in before the little hobbit counted to make sure all heads were there. ''What do we do now?''

''Hold your breath.''

''Hold me breath? What do you mean?'' Bofur's question was answered in actions and now words. Bilbo pulled on a nearby lever and the floor tilted forward, the barrels rolling off into water below and taking yelling dwarves with them. Bilbo had a happy look on his face as the floor came to a close, all barrels in the water before realising where he still was.

Willow gave a chuckle ''Oh Bilbo, I should have made you get in a barrel.''

''What should we do?''

''Jump?'' Bilbo gave a confused look at Willow's answer, though she didn't have a few more moments to elaborate.

''Where is the keeper of the keys!'' Called the female elf who had been talking to Kili earlier about moons and stars.

''Oh shit. come Bilbo, time to go.'' Willow grabbed a hold of Bilbo's hand and pulled the small hobbit to the end of the tilting floor, under their combined weight, it tilted once more and slid them into the water below just as the elves would come to see them.

''Well done master Baggins'' Thorin said as Bilbo was dragged up to hold the side of Nori's barrel. ''Go, come on, lets go!'' Willow grabbed on to the nearest barrel as the stream's current took them away. ''Hold on!'' Was Thorin's sudden yell as a small waterfall approached.

Willow's head ducked under the water, any braids she'd put in her long brown hair fell out. She coughed violently as her head broke the surface and growled ''As much fun as this is, I'm going to take to the shore and follow you that way!''

Letting go of the barrel she was holding onto and made her way to the shore, struggling against the current of the water. Willow still made it through, climbing up the rocks and shaking free of any lose water as well as ringing out her hair. Willow then started chasing after her friends on the ground, a much faster runner than she was a swimmer.

A horn sounded out as she caught up with them, almost having her trip over her own two feet in surprise. A gate appeared, with several armoured guards stationed at it, Thorin yelled as the gate was shut on them; stopping the barrels from going anymore down stream. the guards readied themselves for a fight against unarmed dwarves but not for an arrow in the back.

The orcs had caught up.

Willow's eyes glanced at each of the dwarves in the hopes that they were alright before the green eyes fell on Kili and his gaze on the gates Lever. ''Kili, you stay in that barrel!''

Kili's head snapped over to see Willow making her way across the river instead. She knew what he was going to do and it would have possibly gotten him killed and though Kili was surprised at her order, It didn't stop him from climbing out anyway. With Orcs crawling everywhere and having no weapon, Willow had no choice but to dodge the attacks until she was able to counter and take a blade from one.

Dwalin had thrown Kili and sword, who managed to behead an Orc as he came up beside Willow. Willow turned as Kili ran for the Lever, seeing an Orc across the stream aiming his bow for the Dwarven prince. In what was probably the worst mistake she could have ever made, Willow protected Kili the only way she could against a flying arrow.

As a shield.

Immense pain shot up her leg, her sides and her spine as the arrow meant Kili buried itself in her thigh. Kili turned at Willow's sudden appearance, just as shocked at the other Dwarves were to see Willow protect Kili with her life. ''Pull the l-lever and go. now!'' Kili did as told and pulled the lever, opening the gate and jumping back into his barrel on the water.

Still armed with an orc dagger, Willow tried to ignore the agony that demanded she listen. Breathing heavily, Willow dropped to a knee as another arrow appeared, only into the Orc trying to come a kill her, The Elves finally arriving to help...sort of. They were Orcs, Willow assumed they'd be priority over the dwarves. There were elves she did not know the names of.

But only two had her attention. Legolas and his auburn haired friend, fighting flawless against the amount of Orcs in the surrounding area. Willow had exchanged a few words with the female elf a few times, Knowing her name to be Tauriel and that she was captain of the guard; but all tauriel seemed to want to talk about was Willow and Legolas, how the prince of the woodland realm seemed to always miss the friend he once had in Kaonnalia. Despite how little time she and Tauriel talked, the two seemed to just click.

Willow then looked down at her thigh, taking the arrow in her hands and breaking it in half, leaving the arrow tip in, unknowing of why she shouldn't do just that. ''Willow!'' Few dwarves cried out as they traveled down river.

The still wet elf pushed up on her bad leg and cried out in pain, catching the attention of Legolas and his female friend. The two elves watched Willow run over the gate settlement and down the side of the river t catch up with the barrels that held her friend before returning to the fight themselves. There was less Orcs on the left side of the river, which was a plus for injured Willow.

She was slowed, that much was certain. Since falling back to Middle-earth, Willow had felt herself faster when she ran, feeling more light on her feet than when she was in London. She was able to dodge even the closest of attacks and keep going, only now she was slower due the arrow tip still in her leg.

She could see Bombur's barrel somehow bouncing across the ground instead of in the water. Knocking over Orcs before coming to a standstill, and it still didn't stopped Bombur. With new barrel armour, bombur killed his surrounding Orcs, shed the rest of the destroyed barrel before ducking into a new one on the water.

Willow killed another orc in her way as her breaths came out quicker, falling tired faster than usual. She swapped sides of the river from left to the right as she was running out of sprinting room. Legolas was nearby using dwarven heads as stepping stones as he killed orcs, he soon landed on the same side a Willow as she ran, killing orcs that she ducked under and ignored as she tried to catch up with the dwarves.

''Willow!'' Fili's voice called out to her as warning to hurry up and jump. And so, Passing Legolas, Willow jumped back into the water. Thick hands grabbed at her and pulled her close the barrel so that she could hold on, hands that belonged to Kili, who felt somewhat guilty about her getting hurt.

Pain ebbed away slightly as the water soothed her wound. Willow gave a smile to Kili, seeing the look of guilt on his face. She didn't blame him, he blamed himself but she didn't blame him. It was her on choice to protect him and she made a mental note to tell him that later. For now, Willow rested her head against the barrel and let the current take them away.

~O~

''Anything behind us!'' Thorin called later in the watery journey, having lost the current and now simply paddling along.

''Not that i can see!'' Balin answered.

Bofur then appeared from his barrel, spitting out water from his mouth ''I think we've outrun the Orcs!''

''Not for long.'' Thorin replied ''We've lost the current.''

''Bombur's half drowned!'' Dwalin stated, not really expecting an answer from anyone.

''Make for the shore.'' Kili was already doing just that, Willow still holding onto the barrel as it knocked against rocks. The pain in her leg coming back as she tried to crawl up the shore. Kili came to help, still feeling slightly guilty about her wound; the young dwarf prince helping her over the rocks and to sit down on one. Bofur was one to quickly come up as she ripped a piece of her trouser leg off to use as a cloth.

She pulled out the rest of the arrow and padded the cloth against the whole in her wound, hissing a bit as she did. ''This hurts a little bit. Well, a lot a bit.'' She chuckled, before turned into a slight whimper.

''On your feet'' Thorin ordered as he walked past.

''Willow's wounded, her legs needs binding.'' Fili answered, worried for the state of his elven friend.

''There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving.''

''To where?'' Balin asked.

''To the mountain, were so close.''

''A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it.''

''so we go round.'' Bilbo suggested.

Dwalin was the one to speak next and shoot down that idea. ''The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves.

''Bind her leg, quickly. You have two minutes.'' Thorin told Fili and Bofur, who quickly got to work on Willow's leg. Kili sat beside her, watching as his brother and Bofur did the work.

''it's not your fault'' She whispered to him, causing Kili to look at her. ''I chose to jump in front of that arrow. My choice, my fault, okay?'' Kili nodded, but otherwise stayed silent as her leg was bound. A minute later and the presence of another person was made known.

Her head turned around to look at the man holding the bow aimed for Ori. Dwalin jumped in front of Ori with a stick, only to get an arrow in it. Kili picked up a large rock ready to throw, but it was shot out of his hands. ''Do it again, and you're dead.''

''Excuse me, but uh, you're from laketown if i'm not mistaken.'' Balin put his hands up as the man aimed his arrow for the elderly dwarf. ''That barge, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?''

The stranger lowered his bow but was still weary of the dwarves. Balin had decided now was the time to tell the man of the help they needed as the stranger rolled barrels to the dock where his barge was.

''What makes you think i would help you?''

''Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?'' Balin asked, a smile on his face like he knew he'd get the help they needed.

''A boy and two girls.''

''And your wife, i imagine she's a beauty.''

''Aye, she was.'' The stranger replied sadly, obvious loss reflecting in his eyes. Willow half wonder if that was what her family look liked, finding out that she'd died, willow wondered everything about london, what was happening now she was gone.

''I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to-''

''Oh come on, enough with the niceties.'' Dwalin said from the back, though not low enough to be ignored.

''What's your hurry?''

''What's it to you?'' Dwalin replied.

''I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.'' Willow closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. Not many men had a great sounding voice but by god, this man's voice was lovely.

''We are simple merchants from the blue mountains, journeying to see our kin in the iron hills.''

''Simple merchants, you say?''

''We need food supplies, weapons.'' Thorin interjected. ''Can you help us?''

Brown eyes looked over the dwarves before looking down at the barrels and the marks that Orc arrows had left. ''I know where these barrels came from.''

''What of it?''

''I don't know what business you had with the elves, but i don't think it ended well. No one enters lake-town but by leave of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the woodland realm. He would see you in iron's before risking the wrath of king Thranduil. '' the stranger whose name Willow still didn't know chucked a rope at Balin.

''Offer him more.'' Thorin murmured to Balin.

''I'll wager there ar ways to enter that town unseen.''

''Aye, but for that, you would need a smuggler.''

''for which we would double.''

The stranger was debating it, that much was obvious. The way he'd said 'the master's wealth' earlier had Willow thinking, if the master of the town had so much wealth, surely the bargeman would be dressed in better clothes? The stranger debated over the options for a couple of minutes before deciding he would help them, the dwarves and Bilbo piling onto the barge.

Willow stepped onto the barge's side with her wounded leg, forgetting about the pain for a moment before she put weight on it. Crying out, her leg gave way and she expected to hit the floor of the barge, when instead, two arms caught her. Looking up in surprise and slight pain, Willow saw the bargemen was her saviour that stopped her from falling flat on her face.

''Thank you.'' She smiled. ''Weak ankles.'' it was lie, a quote from _Disney's Hercules_ , but it was still a lie. Willow didn't think the dwarves wanted him to know about the orc pack on their trail.

''An elf with weak ankles?'' He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he helped her sit beside the barge's lever.

''I know, I'm defective.'' Willow chuckled. ''What's your name? I'm Willow.''

He stared at her for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her, but in the end, did. ''Bard''

''It's nice to meet you, Bard.'' She smiled kindly, unlike other elves of the woodland realm that he'd met before.

* * *

 **It's late. i know. Im sorry. i've been ill and sort of depressed. but here it is. i hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

''Such is the nature of evil, out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and it spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was, so it will always be. In time, all foul things come forth.''

''You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves and an elf. Why?'' Prince Legolas held a blade to the neck of an orc that he and Tauriel brought back from questioning. Thranduil standing nearby, watching the whole thing.

''No Elf, not anymore.'' The orc replied with amusement. ''She jumped in front of the young one, The black haired archer. Stuck her with a morgul shaft. The poison's in her blood, she'll be choking on it soon.''

''Answer the question, Filth.'' Tauriel ordered. though distressed by the fact that Willow would die if she didn't receive proper care. Legolas was fearful too, the friend he'd thought was dead all along was now to die for certain. The orc insulted Tauriel in the black speech, struggling in Legolas's hold while Tauriel brought out her blade.

''I would not antagonize her.

''You like killing things, Orc?'' She asked it. ''You like death? Then let me give it to you.''

''Tauriel! _Ego, Gwao hi_!'' Thranduil demanded of Tauriel before she killed the Orc. Tauriel stood slowly, glaring at the Orc that growled at her and slowly, she walked away.

''I do not care about one dead elf.'' It was a lie. Thranduil cared, he cared a lot, but he couldn't let it show now could he? The daughter of one his closest friends was dying, of course he cared, but he was king and he had a job to do. ''Answer the question. you have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and i will set you free.''

''You had orders to kill them, why? what is Thorin Oakenshield to you?'' Legolas asked the questioned, blade still at the Orcs throat.

''The dwarf runt will never be king''

''King? There is no king under the mountain, nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives.''

''You know nothing. Your world will burn'' The orc replied as Thranduil walked around.

''What are you talking about? Speak.''

''Our time has come again. My master serves the one. '' the orc answered ''Do you understand now, Elfling? Death is upon you, The flames of war are upon you.'' The orc started to laugh up until the point where he was beheaded by the Elven king.

Legolas held the head and rolled his eyes before dropping it. ''Why did you do that? You promised to set him free.''

''And i did, I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders.'' Thranduil answered his son, stepping on the twitching body of the Orc to make it stop.

''There was more the orc could tell us.''

''There was nothing more he could tell me.'' Thranduil turned and sheathed his blade.

''What did he mean by the flames of war?''

''It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great, it will destroy all before it.'' Thranduil replied, walking down the steps. ''I want the watch doubled at our borders, all roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but i hear of it. No one enters this kingdom and no one leaves it.''

Legolas followed out his father's orders. '' _Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-aran!''_ Legolas relayed the order to close the gates to the guards at said gate.

'' _Man os Tauriel_.'' The guard replied as Legolas turned to walk away.

' _'Man os sen?_ ''

'' _Edevín eb enedhor na gû a megil. En ú-nandollen._ '' Legolas turned back around, exiting through the gate to stare into the forest, where Tauriel had left through. Narrowing his eyes, Legolas made his own decision.

~O~

' _Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray, Down by the Walls of Wapping, Where I met a sailor gay_.'

Willow was still sat by Bard as he steered the barge back to lake town. Unable to actually move anywhere unless it was shuffling, and shuffling wasn't very big on dignity. Since making way on the barge through the water to lake town, it had all gotten very foggy, Willow could barely even see the front of the barge. Bard didn't mind her presence nor her singing like the dwarves seem to, he found quite enjoyable.

' _Conversing with a young lass, Who seem'd to be in pain, Saying, William, when you go, I fear you'll ne'er return again._ ' Willow looked down at the water, placing her fingers in it to watch the ripples as the barge moved along.

' _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, There is nothing can console me, But my jolly sailor bold_.'

''Watch out!'' She jumped slightly as Bofur suddenly called out. Bard pushing on the lever in his hands to dodge the oncoming...stone...ruins or whatever they actually were, Willow didn't know.

''What are you trying to do, drown us?'' Thorin accused from the front of the barge.

''I was born and bred on these waters, Master dwarf. If i wanted to drown you, i would not do it here.'' Bard replied. No dwarf replied but they murmur to each other as Bilbo stood with his arms crossed.

''They really don't like you.'' Willow chuckled, looking at Bard with a smile. ''I don't see why, you know talk about judging a book by it's cover. I mean, you seem like a pretty good dude, you are smuggling thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and an elf into your town sooo.'' Willow snorted just the tiniest bit before slapping a hand over her mouth. Something she'd thought she'd be rid of by dropping into middle earth- her snorting.

The dwarves stood up when the silhouette of buildings started to appear through the fog, silencing their murmurings. Thi is when Bard left the hypothetical wheel of the barge and approached the dwarves. ''The money, quick, give it to me.''

''We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before.''

''If you value your freedom, you'll do as i say.'' Bard answered, ten different kinds of serious plastered on his face. ''There are guards ahead.''

''Time to get back in the barrels, boys.'' The dwarves and Bilbo looked over at Willow, who smirked, and did indeed climb back into the barrels.

After getting the money he was owed from the dwarves, Bard turned and approached Willow ''Do you need help?'' He questioned, thinking she was going to hide wit the others.

''Help? oh honey, No, I'm not squeezing into a barrel.''

''How do you plan to hide?''

Willow gave Bard a look of 'duh' ''uh, I don't. I plan to lie. And you will lie with me.'' Bard furrowed his eyebrows and willow suddenly realised how that sentence could be interpreted ''Oh god. Not like that! I mean not tell the truth. You are going to not tell the truth, with me.'' Bard let out the smallest of amused smiles as he nodded and went back to steering his barge.

Bard knew what she meant by her words, but it was strangely fun to see an Elf trip over their words. Bard pulled his barge up beside a small market nearby, telling Willow to stay put as he went ashore to do something, though as soon as she saw the fish, she knew what Bard was going to do.

And oh! was it satisfying to see the fish poured over their heads. Willow didn't hate the dwarves or anything, but it was hilarious to know they had to sit under smelly, dead fish until getting into Laketown. Meanwhile, she was sat near Bard, not smelling at all. Willow just couldn't keep the smug smile off her face, even as she locked eyes with Bard, she tried hard not to giggle, to alert the dwarves of how amused she was.

she didn't remember who was in which barrel, but someone was moaning as they approached the town. Bard kicked the barrel lightly to catch the dwarves attention ''Quiet. We're approaching the tollgate.'' Bard then turned to Willow ''You have a plan for your presence?''

Willow gave Bard a smirk ''Oh yes.''

''Papers please! Oh, it's you Bard.'' The bloke at the tollgate said as soon as he recognised the Bargeman.

''Morning, Percy'' Bard greeted.

''Anything to declare?'' Percy asked, eyes glancing to Willow, who in turn raised a hand in wave and smiled kindly.

''Nothing, But i am cold and tired, and ready.'' Bard approached Percy and gave the papers.

''You and me both.'' Percy replied. ''Hello.'' He greeted toward Willow, a panicked look flashing through Bard's eyes for a moment.

''Hello, My name is Kaonnalia. I am a friend of Bard's from the woodland realm.'' Willow greeted in return, using her elven name. She tried to sound much like an elf as possible, all the formal talk they seemed to use. Percy nodded and smiled again before taking the papers inside to stamp them and coming back to return them to Bard.

''There we are, all in order.''

''Not so fast.'' A new face appeared, taking the papers from Percy's hand. ''Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm. Only, they're not empty are they, Bard? If i recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman.'' The new face picked up a fish and held it up, as if Bard was blind.

''That's none of your business.''

''Wrong. It's the master's business, which makes it my business.''

''Oh, come on, Alfrid. Have a heart. People need to eat.''

''These fish are illegal.'' The new face named Alfrid said, dumping the fish he held in his hands back into the lake. Willow narrowed her eyes at the filthy man, not liking him at all. ''Empty the barrels over the side'' the snake told his friends.

''You heard him, in the canal.'' Men came aboard the barge and took a hold of barrels, ready to ump them in the lake.

''Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard, food is scarce'''

''It's not my problem.''

''And when people hear the master is dumping fish back into the lake. When the rioting starts. Will it be your problem then?'' Bard replied, Manipulating Alfrid with the thought of the whole town rioting. Alfrid thought it over for moment before lifting a hand.

''Stop.'' The men dropped the barrels and stopped dumping the fish. ''Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk. you might have their favour now bargeman, but it won't last. And you have an elf on board.''

Willow stood up, trying to mask the pain that came with putting pressure on her wounded leg. ''Merely an old friend of the people's champion.'' She remarked. ''My name is Kaonnalia, Future wife of King Thranduil's son. you do not want to anger me, because it will anger my soon to be husband and his father and you do not want that, Am I right?''

Alfrid visibly stiffened, not arguing to Willow's entrance into lake town for fear of King Thranduil and the master's wrath. The snake dressed in black turned and walked away a few steps as Percy called for the gate to be risen. Willow sat back down, proud of herself for using the betrothal as a way to get through, there'd never be a more satisfying moment.

''The master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember: We know where you live.''

''It's a small town, Alfrid.'' Bard replied, steering his barge through the now open gate. ''Everyone knows where everyone lives.''

Willow waited until the creepy snake was out of earshot before chuckling. ''You were great.'' she complimented. ''Real intimidating, it was wonderful to witness.''

''As were you. Tell me, Are you truly to be the wife of King Thranduil's son?'' Bard lifted an eyebrow in question to what Willow had previously said.

''No, Well...'' Willow trailed off with a whining noise ''It's complicated. I've been away for a very long time, i don't remember either of them and i refused to marry him. So ...i guess.. no I'm not the future princess of the woodland realm.''

''And Kaonnalia?''

''Is my elf name.'' She revealed. ''I didn't lie to you. My name is Willow, it was given to me by human parents. My real name is Kaonnalia, but i prefer Willow.''

''Then Willow I shall call you.'' Willow smiled brightly at Bard, finding a friend in him so quickly. Still smiling brightly, Willow sat back and enjoyed a peaceful barge ride through lake town. Unaware of the events about to transpire, or the poison moving throughout her bloodstream.

* * *

 **Yay! BARD! i love bard so much you don't even know. XD**

 **Here is the translations for the Elvish. in case you forgot.**

' _Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-aran!'' - **Close the gate. Keep it sealed by order of the king.**_

'' _Man os Tauriel_.'' - **What about tauriel**.

' _'Man os sen?_ '' - **what about her.**

'' _Edevín eb enedhor na gû a megil. En ú-nandollen._ '' - **she went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned.**

 **Also. I know that the whole taking the arrow for kili thing was HELLA obvious and you all saw it coming but it was all me. I cant stand Kili in pain so hell yeah im gonna spare him the dying pain in my story, He needs to be protected XD. Bard is here, finally, i love him so much its painful. I didn't quite know how to inject willow in to this little tid bit but im doing my best with the little creativity i have at the moment.**

 **Since i'm still very much in love with my new ps4 and the fact that i still don't have 100% sync on AC syndicate. playing games is taking up most of my time. Then there's Merlin, which i put on for background noise as i write and that sparked a new story that i put on wattpad and oh my god, why does no one love Gwaine?**

 **Gwaine is gorgeous and needs to be loved whole heartedly XD**

 **But i digress, here is your overdue chapter. The next one may also be overdue, since it's barely even half written yet XD**


End file.
